Kyosuke's Crossroad an Oriemo Fanfiction
by DJ Tenki
Summary: This fan-fiction is a "what if" Kyosuke and Kirino weren't related at all but didn't start out knowing that little detail. Watch as they find out and the many events after. Starting out clean might include lemon later...
1. Chapter1

_**Kyosukes Crossroad**_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

_This fanfiction is a "what if" Kyosuke and Kirino weren't related at all but didn't start out knowing that little detail. There will be a bit of the original story early but after that we hit the high road with a total different story This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you the readers will find it worth the time to read and enjoy it as much as i have writing it. Feel free to leave comments or PM I may or may not respond - dj tenki._

-normal type for conversations

-_italics for thoughts_

_**Chapter 1: hidden agenda's**_

Well here I am looking out over the bay in the quiet of the night on a tug boat. The breeze is salty and tickles my nose as a take a deep breath and think to myself _I really can't believe the choice that I had to make_. When I think back to the events that led to this moment it really came down to how I felt about the biggest family secret my parents hid from me. When the truth did come out, I came to the realization that...I fell in love with my sister...

I'll admit in the beginning of all the ensuing chaos I really just wanted to keep my secret life going, pretending to be a lazy student with no life goals. It was only after a certain _person _started putting the pieces together that everything my parents worked so hard to hide came to light... Wait a minute though, I am getting myself here, you probably want to know exactly what happened to get me to this point right? Well let me introduce myself my name is Kyosuke Kosaka I am 18 years old and on a tug boat and seems...I'm on my way to the U.S. Well I guess it could be worse _she_ could already know I left but I'll let you judge of that...

**Kyosuke**

_(Flashback: Kosaka Household 5am)_

beep, beep, beep, beep...click _sigh_ man I hate waking up this early every day, but I know that if I don't get up now I am not sure I will get out there and train like my father asked me to. Yeah I try real hard to look like a lazy do nothing slacker to everyone. I only do that to try to keep my secret. I love to run, do martial arts and train my body to the razors edge. My father always tells me "_Kyosuke you have to be ready for any attack, I will not tolerate laziness in this house"_. "I'm always like what dad you think some crazed weirdo is going to storm the house of a police officer...really?" All he does when I say this is scoff and say "_you can never be to ready so get up and train"_. So here I am 5am getting up and dressed to take a three-mile run and then do my daily exercise regiment of push ups, sit ups, and Kata stances. There is another reason I do this as well... the run gives me time to think...to think about how I should deal with the one life distraction I can't seem to get out of my head, and that is _Kirino._

You might wonder who is Kirino? Well lots of teachers at the high school we go to would tell you she a straight A student. Her fans would tell you..oh she's that glamorous model for seventeen magazine, her friend would tell you she's the like nicest girl you would ever meet, and all the guys would tell you she's the hottest girl you will ever lay eyes on...I laugh at this because to me she's just my evil little sister. Yes I know you hear brothers all the time say that but in this case its true. She is always looking down on me, anytime we are at home we never talk and all I ever get from here is click of her jaw or that ice-cold stare of disapproval. My parents tell me it's just a phase she's going through, that after a while she will get over it but I have my doubts. I grudgingly will agree that yes she is very smart we go to the same high school I have seen her grades. I have watched from the shadows as she ran her track meets and won a few and I did cheer. I also hate to admit that I saw one of her outdoor photo shoots one day a while back and yes... (_Sigh_) she really is very beautiful...BUT that doesn't mean I will ever admit these things to her directly. I just keep on wearing loose-fitting clothes, keep to myself and keep my melancholy facade up so that people wont expect to much from me. I guess keeping my secret from mom and Kirino has taken a bit of a toll on me, but the late night chats on the porch with my father and the approval he gives is enough to keep my spirits up...i guess..

I head out of the house to run and do my workout and then before anyone else gets out of bed I am back home and in my bed like nothing has ever happened. Like I said I can't have people thinking I am out there putting forth effort. It is strange though that on this morning when I got back from the workout my father was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark. I entered the house and as I started to make my way up stairs my father called out to me in a hushed tone. "Kyosuke come in here for a minute"I respond "yeah dad what is it you need this early in the morning?" "Kyosuke I was sitting here yesterday when I received a phone call from your aunt in Chiba. She has asked me and your mother to come over for a family discussion. It's about an issue your grand parents are having and we will be gone for two days. I want you to watch the house and keep an eye on your sister".

"No problem" I told him it shouldn't be to difficult since me and Kirino hardly even speak it should be really peaceful. "Thank you Kyosuke, it puts my mind at ease to know you will be here and all this diligence you put in your training, it is appreciated. You might want to head on up before your mom and sister get up don't want you to ruin your sterling reputation right?"

"Yeah thanks dad I'll talk to you later...oh yeah dad I have something I need to ask." "What is it I help you with Kyosuke?" I hesitate but ask anyway "I have a karate tournament coming up in Tokyo two days from now. I wanted to see if it was OK that I enter since I want to represent our school." "The thing is I don't want Kirino or mom to know so I'll just ask at the table today if I can go hang out with friends this weekend will that be OK?"

My father looks at me skeptically but then agrees..he then asks "Kyosuke why is it you don't want either of them to know how hard you have worked? I think they would be proud of you don't you?" "Well I just think that mom would laugh and Kirino and I's relationship has fallen so far that I just don't need anymore belittling from her I get enough as it is". "Alright Kyosuke I will keep your secret for now, so good night son". "Thanks dad you too." I then head up stairs to rest for another hour before it is time to start my day...

My alarm goes off again and eight am and I get up for the day. It's the usual routine for me get dressed in my school uniform, go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I grab my pack and head downstairs to the breakfast table. I am usually the last one there my father Diasuke sitting there reading the paper and my mother Yoshino is at the stove humming a happy tune and talking with him...then there she is the honey blond-haired high school girl sitting at the table munching away on some toast. When I come in and sit down I always look to see what kind of mood she is in. I settle my stare on her briefly and then announce a "good morning" to everyone at the table. I get the usual grunt from my father, a cheery hello from mom and what I can only be described and a jaw click and a huff from Kirino. _Why is it always like that with her... whenever I try to interact sigh..._I think to myself oh well I'll just make the best of it. Then the usual family conversation breaks out and I expertly ask my question for earlier to which my father agrees to. He then he tells us both about the trip he and mom are taking in three days. I see out of the corner of my eye.._did Kirino just raise and eyebrow at me?_ No just my imagination. Breakfast ends and I excuse myself in the standard form, toss on my black sneakers and head out to school.

When I head out to leave and passing out of the gate to head toward school someone calls out to me...Kirino? "Hey baka I have a question I need to ask you." I narrow my eyes at her because we haven't talked in a good three months. "what is it you need Kirino?" "You said you were hanging out with friends this weekend, what is it you exactly do with them?" I am take aback by this and gather my thoughts before I respond to her, I can't have the truth of it coming out.. "Well Kirino I think were going to hit a movie and the arcade or just something like that why?" "_Tch _I thought you guys might actually be something useful, I guess it just something useless as usual" she says and then pushes past me and runs down the street toward school..._and there we have it the usual belittling from my sister I guess now I can start my day I sigh_...

School for me is the same as for any other student I study hard do well on exams and I don't talk a lot with people. I keep to myself, but I'm not anti-social or anything. I have a couple of close friends Kohei Akagi and Manami Tamura. Manami and I have been friends since we were little kids and hang out some at her house. Her relatives are always trying to pair us up like some married couple. I know she has feelings for me but I wont ever see her that way so I just try to play it off and ignore it. Akagi on the other hand I met at school here early on when I met him he was a wise cracking jokester with I think a huge sister complex..._I'm still trying to prove it of course_.. I got him involved in my training regiment quietly of course, and now he's just about as physically trained as I am, he is my training partner for karate after school. Yeah I don't know where I would be in my martial arts study without my good buddy Kohei.

I come into class and sit down and greet both Manami and Kohei and then set my books up for class. It's at this point Kohei starts talking with me in a low conversation tone. "He Kyosuke did you get approval for our trip to Tokyo? I really want to see what you and I are capable of man" "Yeah Kohei were good my dad said it was alright now we just need to go ask Tanaka if he will withhold our names until its time to register for the tournament when we arrive." "Yeah good call there Kosaka we don't need any unwanted attention from classmates asking question" Kohei says. Manami then speaks up and ask what it is we are whispering about. "Nothing serious Manami I am just asking Kohei about an assignment in history we have a paper due." Manami looks at me with some hesitation but then goes back to talking with a few of her friends from across class.

"Man Kyosuke she's really been keeping tabs on us lately hasn't she?" "Yeah I think she's trying to figure out what we have been up to Kohei but things will quiet down after Tokyo man I am sure of it." "Well Kyosuke I think you and I have a shot at winning it all were getting really good now. Who would believe that even Tanaka can't beat you in sparring now Kosaka." "Thanks Kohei but look at you no one in this class would believe that you and I can spar evenly now." "We have come along way Kosaka lets just show them this weekend, were really going to surprise them in Tokyo."

It was at this point the bell rang and the long boring first half of my day began. After the first half of the day Kohei Manami and I went to lunch and it was there that something unusual happened. I sat down at our senior table and started to eat Kohei went to get his bread addiction fix and Manami decided that she was going to eat with a few friends at another table. So there I was alone eating when a first year girl with red hair pig tails came over to interrupt my meal. "Excuse me are you Kyosuke Kosaka?"she asked. I took a look at her and answered "yes I am, who are you if I may ask?" "My name is Kanako Kurusu and I am a friend of your sister Kirino." At this answer I now narrowed my eyes at her and took a deep breath to calm myself, I do care for my sister but I don't want to deal with her cronies. "What do you want Kurusu-san I am trying to eat my lunch here." This startled her a bit and she took a few steps back. I had hoped this would be enough to send her on her way but she steeled her gaze upon me and stepped back in to ask a further question. "Look Kosaka sempai I am not trying to be a bother but I have something I need to show you, would you mind if I sit down?" Since I knew that there was no way now she would leave me alone I decided to humor her. "Alright Kurusu-san have a seat and show me what it is you need to." At this she sat down uncomfortably inside my personal space and pulled out her smart phone. "This is what I need to show you Kosaka sempai." When I looked at the phone I was not ready for what I saw. There was a picture of me and Kohei in the middle of a sparring match in the old gym. Students don't use it anymore so we decided to battle without our shirts and it looks like somehow she got a photo of this. I raised an eyebrow and did my best calm look over at kurusu-san while inside my heart was thumping a mile a minute at what these pictures would do if they spread. "Alright Kurusu-san you have my attention now" I said to her in a very dangerous voice. She was now smiling very widely quite unconcerned and then said "my name is Kanako and I would like you to call me that from now on no honorifics just my first name." "I don't know you well enough to do that Kurusu-san" I told her not giving into her blackmail. "Its Kanako or do you want me to show the other first years these pictures of you and Akagi sempai?" It was right about this time that Akagi came up and saw those images as went around to the other side of the table and sat down. "Hey Kosaka who is this little red-head?" "Hey Akagi this is Kanako and she seems to have some dirt on us man." Kanako smiled again at the use of her name from me and then looks over to Akagi. "Yeah Akagi sempai I happened to walk by the old gym when I was on my way to my club activity last week and to my surprise there you two were going at it pretty hard." Akagi looked at her then looked me straight in the eye and slumped back in his seat putting his hands behind his head. "Well Kyosuke looks like she's got us eh?" I just grunted in responds to his comment. "Well what is it you want from us Kurusu-san?" She smiled widely again and stated "nothing from you akagi-san but this guy over here as she looked over at me will be spending some time at lunch with me each day for a while." This cause Akagi to stifle a laugh and I looked over to him with a disgusted look. "Look Kanako I am not sure why you want to bother with a guy like me but I am sure my sister and the rest of your friends would miss you at lunch right?" "Oh that's no problem because Kirino and Ayase and our two other friends eat lunch at a different time than I do, so this will work out well." I looked over to Akagi for help and he just shrugged at me helplessly, so I had to make a decision do I eat lunch with a first year girl? or do I let photos of me and Akagi get passed around for gossip and who knows what else..._Sigh "_alright Kanako you got me I'll eat lunch with you on one condition." Kanako looked a little nervous but said "what is your condition?" "We have to eat up on the roof out of sight I don't need any questions being asked and you can't tell my sister or any of your friends or the deal is off." To this she smiled again and agreed and used Akagi as her witness. she then got up and walked away but not before looking back over her shoulder brushing a hand through her hair and saying "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow Kyosuke-_kun"_... _Just great_ I thought, how did I get myself into this mess...and why is she using my first name?

Now that Kanako had left I looked to Kohei "man this is a fine mess I have gotten myself in to here and why did she just ignore you Kohei? "I mean you are in those photo's too." "I don't know Kyosuke but I think she might have a thing for you." "What!? you got to be kidding me, I bet she just hears my sister talk bad about me and she wants to get in on tormenting me as well, they are friends after all." "I don't think so Kyosuke but there's only one way to know for sure...and that's have lunch with her." "I sure hope your wrong Kohei by the look of her I think she is trouble man with a capital T."


	2. Chapter 2

_legal jargon:  
_

_**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**  
_

_Well here is the second chapter of my fanfiction there will hopefully be more chapters to come._

_we pick up where we left off, it looks as though Kyosuke will have his hands full early on and its will be interesting to see how I can write the tournament and the plot twister there too. As usual you are welcome to review or PM me I might respond I might not. -dj tenki_

_**Chapter 2: The secrets out**_

Well after our lunch fiasco we headed back to class to finish out our day and I was never so glad to see the end of a day come. What with Manami playing twenty questions, Kohei teasing me about the first year and my new blackmail lunch buddy life was starting to get a little to hectic in school for my taste. There is a silver lining to this and that is when I get home today my sister wont be there because of her track team.

Kohei and I head out of the gate and say our goodbyes and I make my way home I am almost there when I run into my mother Yoshino walking home with grocery bags, I call out to her and catch up taking a couple of the bags from her. "Hello Kyosuke no club activity today?" "No mom I'm not really in any clubs at the moment (_I lie because yeah I am in Karate Club_) so I was headed home when I saw you." "That is great I could use a had with this stuff lets head on home." "Sure thing." So there we were on our way home and enjoy some mother son bonding I guess, she asked me about classes and I was curious about what we were having for dinner looks like sir fry beef she tells me which is great because we have eaten a lot of curry and I need a break from it.

We get home and walk in I set the bags down before going into the hall to take off my shoes I drop off the bags and tell my mom I'll be up in my room studying a while before dinner. she lets me know dinners in two hours she wants to wait for dad and Kirino to get home before we eat. I though as much..and that's when I see it as I put my shoes in the cubby hole there is a white plastic box o the floor under it..._huh what is that i am thinking _I pick it up to find that it looks like an anime box I take a quick glance toward the kitchen to make sure mom isn't looking this way and slip the box under my shirt and stroll up stairs. I go into my room and lock the door and take it out to check it over. Hmmm the title says it Stardust Witch Meru. _what the heck is this seems pretty risky for a cartoon that girl doesn't leave much to the imagination _i think to myself. It's after I open the case I get the real shock! Inside is what I think can only be a described as a porn game and the title is Make love your little sister! I drop the item on my bed and let out a deep breath. who in this house would have this stuff? I'm pretty sure it's not dad's hates anime/porn and doesn't approve of this and I know my mother wouldn't be into porn...at least I think. It's not mine this is the first I have seen of it..and then it dawns on me this could only be one persons disc...Kirino!

I set down at my desk and ponder the implications of this. First off I could drop this in moms lap but if I did, it could go badly and if my father got involved there would be some really stiff punishment handed out to Kirino. This at first sounds like a pretty good thing (god knows she deserves it) but something holds me back. Yeah even though she scowls at me and gives me a god awful cold stare I wouldn't want that much trouble brought down oh her. No I have better idea..one that might just get rid of my new lunch buddy in the process, I'll just have to wait until after dinner tonight to put my plan into action. First though I have to do something to get it rolling I take the disc and put it in my desk drawer. I then pull out a piece of notebook paper and write a little note and stuff it in the box. Next thing to do is a bit risky but it will be worth it. I creep out of my room and down the hall to Kirinos room. I quietly open the door and am instantly assailed by more girly smells that a teenage boy my age should be dealing with and quietly step into her lair. One word describes my sister's room..._pink_ god how could someone have this much pink in a room it hurts the eyes. Oh well let's make this quick I go over to her bed and drop the box on top of her pillow I know she real picky about her room so she will know something is out-of-place but by then I'll be down at the table...this is going to be rich heh. I head back to my room and for the next hour to do some studying. I hear the door open after that hour then I know my father Daisuke is home and its time to head down for dinner.

I make my way down to the kitchen and give the formal greeting and my father looks up and greets me with the usual appraising stare. I sit down at the table and he ask how my friends are doing for this weekend...I think this through and get the meaning stating "my friends are doing well and the hang out should be good." I can tell even though my mother is not looking our way she is listening closely but she isn't catching on to what we are saying. Once I answer I get a nod of approval from my father and he goes back to reading the paper. It's about this time the front door opens yet again and my dear sister has arrived home from school and track. "I am home" Kirino says from the front door getting a greeting from my mother in the kitchen. she makes her way into the kitchen and says "hey mom hey dad I am home what are we having for dinner?" "Well Kirino were having stir fry beef but not until you go change and wash up real quick" my mom says. At this Kirino turns tail and heads up stairs to get ready for dinner. _Boy is she in for a surprise when she goes in that room heh._ Ten minutes or so pass before Kirino returns to the table for dinner and she sits down next to me unphased it seems but I can tell she found my little surprise for her. Dinner passes without any issue many of the usual family conversations pass with ease but the whole time I can tell Kirino is watching me from the corner of her eye and seems quite distracted. It's then my mom ask "Kirino honey is there something wrong you seem distracted." "No mom I just have a lot of work to do so I think I am going to finish up and head up stairs." She then gets up and cleans her dishes and bumps me with a growl as she walks past...I get the message loud and clear.

I also tell my parents dinner was great and I'm off to the bath which is down stairs and since I came ready with my bath items I head down the hall into the bathroom disrobe and hop in the tub, I won't be headed back up yet.._so ha Kirino stew a bit more_...now where is that shampoo?

**Kirino**

This has been the worst day I have had in forever. First I get to school and Ayase points out that my clothes have rip in them...great..Then I find out that I have a PR event for eternal blue the same day I am supposed to have a track meet...perfect.. Now after thinking about that lost_ item _of mine I get home and find an empty case on my pillow with a note in it. This said note only had two words "_I know_" and the initial K. Well I hope that baka understood that bump at dinner because if doesn't return that item to me there is going to be hell to pay. What is taking him so long? I guess I will head up to my room and make that call while I wait because I still have no idea what Kanako ment when I asked her where she was at lunch. She says I was _around_...yeah right she is holding something back and then telling me that she has a different lunch schedule whats up with that? We have always had lunch together me, her, Ayase, Saori and Ruri. I can't believe that she's talking about ditching us...she is hiding something...maybe it's a boy! That is the only reason she would bail on us...maybe

I pick up my phone open it and dial her number...ring ... ring...Hello? "Hey there Kirinoi saw your caller ID.. whats up why are you calling?" "Oh you..you know why I am calling to get to the bottom of why you are so evasive and why you wont be at lunch with us." "Kirino I told you that my schedule got changed and I have to eat lunch at a different time that's it no other reason." "why are you asking?" "W-W-Well I think it's because you are hiding something from me and ayase...is...is it a boy?" I say really hyper. "W-what what are you talking about Kirino you aren't making sense, have you got a cold because you must be hallucinating if you think that." "Well Kanako I guess if you are sure I'll let it go for now" (_though I still think she's hiding something_). "So what do you think I should do about my track meet and the PR event?" "I really want to go run but they said you me and ayase have to be at the PR event at the Tokyo dome because it's in our contract..shoot!" "Well I say fake an injury! I mean there will be other track meets and we have an obligation for modeling I think it's an easy choice." "Sheesh you would Kanako why'd I even ask, but I am going to have to do something about it." "Well Kirino look on the bright side at least there will be tons of guys our age there! We might meet that mystery guy you say your always dreaming about!"

"Shhhh Kanako that's a secret and that's not going to happen...wait a sec Kanako I just heard a door shut I need to go I'll talk with you tomorrow at school Kana-Kana." "Sure rino see ya then..bye". I hang up the phone and creep over to the wall and put my ear to it sure enough that baka aniki just got back to his room its he and I had a little talk and I get my property back or else.

**Kyosuke**

Just about the time I get back to my room drying my hair with my towel and one around my waist whenmy door starts to rattle hard due to my aggravated imouto attacker. _Good thing I put in a new lock on that door...heh she wouldn't know that since she hasn't talked to me in months _I think to myself. I wonder what is going to happen when I unlock that door, once it stops rattling because she can see she isn't getting in I unlock it and step back to sit on my bed and dry my hair. Boom she storms in yelling "Look here bakaaaa...what is your damage put on some close!" as she turns around fast to avoid looking me over. "Yeah good to see you to my imouto." "Well if you could have waited a few more minutes I would have been dressed get out a sec and I'll change." I can tell shes glancing back at me as she scurries out into the hall. Once I am dressed she comes back in much more subdued. Now what is it you want Kirino? she wont make eye contact with me and _that is quite a blush creeping up her neck isn't it. "_Y-y-you know why I am here give it back this minute".."Well I am not sure what it is you are talking about exactly maybe we should ask mom?" "DON'T!" she yells and I can see her grit her teeth and ball both fists, I can also see tear starting to well up in her eyes. _I just wanted to tease her a bit I don't really want to hurt her feelings. "_Whoa there Kirino calm down here is your disc" I pop over to my desk and get it out. she lunges for it but I back away now "wait a sec here I have a couple of conditions"...Her ice cold stare returns as she says "stupid baka i knew you would try to blackmail your own imouto." "It's not like that I just need 2 favors are you game or not?" "What what is it you want?" she stammers out.

"First I want you to hide this stuff better god knows what might happen if mom or dad sees this stuff ok?" "Ok" she mumbles out to me. "The second condition is this... I sit back on my bed and put my elbows on my knees and cross my hands in front of me thinking exactly how to word this. "I am having a problem with a friend of yours and I need you to persuade this person to stop a certain quest they seem to be on." "I am not gonna say which friend of yours or what the issue is you have to figure it out and stop them. Do we have a deal?" Kirino narrows her eyes at me and huffs "how am I supposed to do anything with that little bit of information?" "That's your problem Kirino do we have a deal or not?" "_TCH_ alright you baka aniki." I give the disc back to her and tell her I have no Idea why she like that kind of porn stuff but whatever I wont judge and "yeah yeah I'll keep quiet, have a good night." I go to usher her out of my room when she stops dead in her tracks and turns around into my chest and mumbles something.. Im startled by her stopping and leaning into me but I ask her to repeat what she said. In a hushed quiet tone she says, "You wont make fun of me for playing this kind of stuff and you wont tell anyone?" My heart is beating a mile a minute with the sweet smell of what is that strawberry coming from her hair?..I can feel it dulling my sense but I shake my head and come back to myself. "y-y-yeah I'll keep quiet about it don't worry" (_was she always this cute?_). She looks up at me and gives me a quiet nod and cute look in those big blue eyes and then backs out of my room. I shut the door and walk over to sit on my bed and sigh deeply and think (_stupid Kyosuke you can't think like that about her..why is it my sister so cute?_). I berate myself a bit more and finally shake the feelings I was having about Kirino. I drop down onto my bed for a good night of rest. I lay there and can't help but wonder what it will be like at a tournament so large on Saturday. I can't wait to see how I stack up against the competition as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

_Well here we are Chapter 3 and 4 will be on soon still proofreading it. this chapter will be quite interesting!I feel I am building some good storyline and plenty of drama to go with it. I own a big shot out to Not-A-Cop and Dbzsotrum9 thanks for the reviews! Keep bustin my balls on grammar I hate those errors to! As usual you are welcome to review and PM I might respond I might not - Dj Tenki_

_**Chapter 3: Suspicion, Discovery & An Inconvenient Truth**_

**Kyosuke**

I awoke as usual to do my morning training, got up shook out the cobwebs from the night before with a might yawn. I scratched myself in a few manly places like most guys my age and got dressed for my morning run. As usual I crept down stairs and out the door and I was shocked by how warm it was outside this morning. "How can it be this warm already when the stars are still out?" I asked. Well nothing to it but to do it and I started my run I had traveled about two miles into run when I got an unexpected surprise as I rounded the corner near the warehouses there was girl running right at me! I narrowly avoided making contact and called out a "Whoooa!" as I tripped to the ground to avoid her. "Hey are you alright? That looked like it hurt when you fell there." this girl stated to me. I look up only to find a very beautiful girl with long dark hair and a pair of very big blue eyes (unlike my sisters)staring back at me. This moment stuns me a bit but I gather myself and respond. "Yeah I'm gonna be ok just a few bumps and a scratch on my forearm but nothing to worry about" as i got back to my feet. "Hey who are you and why would you be running so early in the morning?" I asked this very attractive girl. "Well it isn't polite to stare so hard at a girl when you haven't introduce yourself first and almost knocked her down?" she said flatly to me." This made me feel for some reason that I was talking to my sister again..."I guess you have a point there my name is Kyosuke nice to meet you and sorry for almost knocking you down." "Well Kyosuke my name is Ayase and its nice to meet you too and don't worry about it I almost hit you too." "Well anyway why were you running so early in the morning Ayase, I don't see anyone ever out here this early." To this she seemed hesitant to answer but then looked me in the eye and responded "W-W-Well I have a reason to be out here like this...its kinda complicated if you have a minute I can try to explain it to you." I think I might be setting myself up for more trouble but I respond in kind. "Sure I'll listen to you I have a few minutes before I need to get back to running."

We move over to an old bench by the warehouse fence and have a seat. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable to be sitting kinda close to such a beauty but I take a deep breath and try to hold a neutral gaze. "So what is it that brings a nice girl out here early?" I ask again. " Well are you familiar with a company Eternal Blue?" Hmm why does that sound so familiar to me I think.."No cant say I have ever hear of that company Ayase."" Well they are a clothing company and it's because of them I am out here, I model their clothing line with a few of my school friends." It's at this moment it hits me, _crap that's the company my sister works for shit!_ I keep my neutral tone say "Wow I bet that is something to be in that line of work. So that company makes you run that seems pretty harsh doesn't it?" "No Kyosuke they don't force me to run..it's just that I have these to friends and there always hogging down the free food I swear! and then can just keep fitting into whatever and I am always having to watch every little thing, then I get on the scale and gain like three-pound what..." At this point Ayase is rambling very fast and blurting out her private thoughts when she catches herself and feels quite embarrassed. _Heh that is funny _I think to myself but I have to play the concerned guy here.."Wow that is not right darn those friends of yours but if it's any consolation I think you look great Ayase, you don't have anything to worry about." she huffs at this comment but responds "well let me tell you something Kyosuke modeling isn't easy I always have to watch what I eat but that's just the way it is so here I am running." "Well hang in there I think you will be alright just don't let it get to you Ayase."

"I need to get going Ayase but it was nice talking with you take care running around corners in the future!" " I will and it was nice to meet you Kyosuke...maybe I will see you around?" At this I knew where she was headed and I had to cut this off no need to get involved with my sisters model friend nope. "Yeah maybe...well take care" as I got up and bolted down and around a corner, _So that's another of my sisters friend they just keep coming out of nowhere, man she was pretty...but a model...nothing but trouble._ I finish my thoughts along with my run and head back inside and upstairs to get some more rest before school.

I manage through breakfast as usual not withstanding the continued icy glares from my sister now that I know her _secret_ and get up and roll out the door to school. Once again I am assaulted with a "Hey Baka! wait up already geez you forget you have a sister?" "Yeah I remember I have one, its just we haven't talked in a while Kirino" I say with slight sarcasm. "What is it you want Kirino?" she starts walking next to me and then says "Well about its about your favor..I thought about it and I need more if you want me deal with it." I look at her while we are walking and she give me an angry stare "What? Why are you looking at me..disgusting.." "Well I was thinking about giving you a little more info but with that outburst I'll hold off go figure it out my imouto." At this she sticks her tounge out at me and says "Baka!" and continues to walk right next to me. "Hey Kirino I have a question for you." "What is it you want?" she says somewhat more subdued. "Whats the name of that company you work for again? The model stuff dad lets you do." "Why do you want to know hmm? You going to stalk me or something...gross!" "No you baka-imouto I was just curious so tell me...please." I can see the wheels turning in her eye look at her while we walk then she looks me in the eye and says "Eternal Blue, that is the company I work for" "If you'd pick up a magazine you would know that we are in like most of them." At this she starts to puff out her chest and run a hand through her hair. _Man conceited much?_ I think to myself but alas I let it go. _Well that confirms it though I was right when I remembered that talking with Ayase. I'll have to watch my step around that girl for sure. _ "Well thanks for that I was just curious, well were almost to school I imagine you have friends to meet and I don't want to ruin your popular girl reputation." She looks at me somewhat with surprise on her face at the last comment but I don't give her time to respond.

"I'll catch you later my imouto take care." and with that I head onto class. I remember though before I head to class i still have some time so I head over to the Karate club area to talk with Saito Tanka. He's a full of himself junior that is in charge of the karate club. He is usually milling around in the dojo telling lower class girls about his karate exploits...and sure enough there he is doing exactly that. "Yeah girls tomorrow I'll have this Tournament in the bag. I don't think there will be a lot of competition.." huummhumm I cleared my throat to get Tanaka's attention and he looks over to see me. I could see some of the confidence in his eyes deflate when he see me standing there. "L-L-Look ladies it seems a friend of mine needs some help here! what can I say it never ends" he says with a smile to the two underclass ladies as they laugh and start to walk past me to the door. Did one of them just wink at me when she walked past? "Hey Tanaka laying it on pretty thick there aren't ya?" "Kyosuke what brings you to the dojo today?" "Well man I just wanted to make sure of the time we are to meet at the train station and to make sure me and Kohei are entered." "Yeah you and Kohei are on the list and I did like you asked and told the team to keep their mouths shut until it actually starts." "You and Akagi need to be at the bullet train station at 8 a.m. that's when we will be heading out." "Ok Tanaka we will be sure to be there. I am looking forward to the challenge I hope we all do well for the school." "Look Kyosuke I know you haven't done a tournament before so don't expect to much there will be a lot of guys with something to prove there...but good luck anyway." "Thanks Tanaka I just hope you and I get to meet I think it would be interesting." At this Tanaka raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle "sure Kosaka anything's possible maybe heh". "Catch ya around Tanka see ya tomorrow." With that I walked off to class but once I got there I sighed when I saw there was a commotion in our classroom.

As I closed in on our room there were a few guys standing at the door and I overheard them "who is she? whats she doing sitting at a desk?"one of the two said "I hear she is waiting on Kosaka to get here." the other guy says. _What? Someone waiting on me to get to the classroom?_ I move the two aside and sure enough there is a girl sitting at my desk talking with Kohei, she turns to look at me and that wide smile of hers shows up on her face..."Ah Kosaka-kun you finally arrived..its so good to see you again!" "Why are you in my class and what are you doing in my seat Kanako" I whisper to her. "Well I know we are going to do lunch but I really couldn't wait to see you so I thought I would stop by and I saw Akagi-sempai, so I thought I would talk with him while I waited for you." At this Akagi was doing his best not to laugh at me he had an elbow resting on his desk and his hand over his mouth, I glowered at him. "Look Kanako if you don't head back to your room I will call off the deal." She gave me a light smile and move out of the seat and brought her face up close to my ear and whispered "no you can't Kyosuke or I'll show all my friends those pictures and your secret will be out." Then she blew in it playfully, this caused me to shiver. My classmates gave some collective giggles from the girls and angry stares from the guys all the while I was trying to get control of the situation.

"Alright Kanako I will let it slide this time but do it again and you can just show everyone I don't need the aggravation." At this she apologized and told us goodbye and headed out. Needless to say that after she left the gossiping started and people were not about to settle down until they got more information. All I told them was I was tutoring a lower class man it looks good for college apps. Many of them gave me a skeptical look including Manami, but it seemed to stay anymore questions because fortunately class started. "Damn it Akagi why didn't you send her on her way when she showed up?" I whispered as the teacher started his lecture on English. "Sorry Kyosuke she whispered the same threat to me, either she sat there or we get outed. Plus I thought it would be priceless to see the look on your face!" as Akagi stifles another laugh. If looks could kill mine would have killed Akagi on the spot. "Oh well I guess it's not going to matter after tomorrow, besides i have a side effort to get her off my case as well so whatever." Akagi makes a questioning face and asks "Side effort what do you mean?" "Nothing man nothing I was just thinking out loud." _I got to watch myself that would be all I'd need to get Kirino on my case as well..._Akagi just shrugged and went back to listening to the lecture. Classes ended for lunch and I broke off from akagi for my first black-mail lunch oh what fun this will be I thought...

It seems I made it to the roof first so I take a seat in the shade since its spring and it's really started to warm up. I take out my Bento and drink and sit down to eat. it's maybe 5 minutes and then the door opens to show and very excited Kanako. "YO-HO Kyosuke hows it going are you ready to eat lunch?" "As ready as I'll ever be i guess" as I sigh. I can't believe I am being subjected to this..._never mind that she is kinda cute for a first yeah i guess...ack what am I thinking!_ "Ahhh earth to Kyosuke you there?" "wha-whats yeah yeah I was just thinking about a question I had for you Kanako." "Ask away Kyosuke I am a pretty open person" as she takes a bite of her sandwich. " Alright then, why is it you wanted to even hang out with me anyway? You're a cute girl and I am guessing a model to if you are a friend of my sisters right?" She turns to look me in the face and scoots a little closer to me, then she says " Well first the reason I wanted to eat with you is simple. I like you I think you are pretty good-looking and when I saw you and Akagi-sempai locked in battle I wont lie it made my heart skip a beat!" at this she flushed deeply scarlet in the face but did not move or look away. I was shocked by her words, no one had ever said that to me before.."Well I appreciate the kind words Kanako but I'm not sure what to think about that I mean I just met you two days ago. you know" At this she started to look a little crest fallen so I tried to rebound her.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend, I mean you don't seem like a crazy or anything so lets at least start there OK?" This brought the smile back to her face.."That sounds nice Kyosuke friends it is...for now" she murmured but I still caught it, but pretended I didn't. We continued lunch talking about the usual interest and hobby stuff. She said that she did model work for eternal blue as well but she also did Idol work for some companies in Akihabara. I was shocked to learn that she was a dead ringer to cosplay The main character Meru from that anime disc box my sister dropped this made me laugh. "Whats so funny Kyosuke? Do you find it wierd that I do cosplay stuff..I mean it's for my job!" "No No Kanako its nothing like that I just think its great that you can do both modeling and some cosplay work your amazing!" This caused her to bush a deep red and look away. "Seriously you aren't gonna tease me or anything right Kyosuke.." "I wont Kanako were friends now I don't tease or hurt my friends" I told her and I wasn't kidding either. I looked at my watch and the hour was up so I told her we needed to head back to class. I got up to leave when I felt a grip on my pant leg."what is it Kanao?" I asked, "you will keep having lunch with me right?" "Yeah for a while anyway I don't dislike it so I'll catch you tomorrow." She then let go with a big smile as I headed over and went in the fire escape that led back down stairs. Her smile was quickly replaced by a gasp as the door shut and a figure walked out from the side of the doorway area.

**Kanako**

"So this is where you ran off to and why you are not having lunch with us Kanako.." "Ayase what are you doing up here!" she gasped. " Well I could ask you the same thing Kanako whats the deal? why are you up here with Kyosuke having lunch?" "Wha-what? How do you know kyosuke ayase I didn't mention his name?" this cause Ayase to flush red herself as she could tell she had been caught. " Well I might have run into him earlier this morning when I went for my run. Not everyone can hog it down like you and Kirino and not gain a pound." "Well Ayase I have my reasons for eating lunch with him and they don't include you so don't worry about it OK." Kanako said with a deadly tone to it. "Well Kanako if you can eat up here then I can too, and I just might." "NO! you can't this time is me and Kyosukes and I wont share it, so so so if you want to talk with him ask him for some other time." This caused Ayase to huff and say "fine have it your way but maybe I'll have to let Kirino know that her hentai brother is hitting on first years."

"No Ayase I can't have Kirino Know or the deal is off and he wont come up here anymore."" What deal?" At this Kanako could tell the jig was up and she sighed. "Ok Ayase I'll show you but you can't tell Kirino and if you eat lunch with Kyosuke and me you can't hog the conversation deal?" "Deal Kanako no what is it you want to show me?" at this Kanako pulled out her phone and said "Ayase I think your going to like this..."

**Kyosuke**

Once lunch was over I made my way back down to class and people were still talking about this mornings events. When i walked into the room the whispers died down a bit and many guys were still giving me the evil eye and the girls where whispering while they looked at me and giggled some more. _I'm never gonna get to live a quiet life now siiiigh._ I walked over and sat down at my desk and layed my head down on it. After what maybe was 5 minutes Kohei and Manami returned and Kohei sat down next to me."hey how was your lunch date Kosaka?" "Shut it Kohei I don't think the whispers will ever end will they..." Kohei laughed a bit and said " doubt it guys are jealous...and maybe some of the girls too?" as he looked around a bit. "Well anyway Kyosuke did you get a chance to talk to Tanaka about the you know what?" "Oh..that's right yeah were all set for tomorrow man. We need to be at the Bullet train platform at 8 am." "Did he tell you if he kept us quiet until tournament start time Kyosuke?" "Yeah he said he caught some hell for doing it but that he was able to keep the team quiet and were good until show time!"

"Wow that is something Kosaka, I can't believe you and I are going to get to fight in the Tokyo Dome man its going to be something.""Damn right Akagi it really will be something lets just give it our all and show the other prefectures what we are made of man." "Speaking of which Kohei I think we need to practice one more time today after school in the old Gym, I know Tanaka's got the team going through their paces as well so let's do the same." "Yeah I need to loosen up before I head home so I'm In Kyosuke see ya after school." After that the rest of the day was uneventful the occasional glare from guys in class which I just ignored and then came the last bell of the day.

I gathered my stuff and stopped by my locker to get my shoes and then quietly headed out of the back of the common area to head toward the old school building area. _I just can't help the feeling that I am being watched_ I thought to myself as I stopped and scanned the area. Must just be my imagination I guess, I head over to the old gym and go into it and drop my bag on the floor. I pull out my training Gi and colorless belt. I strip down and get dressed into it and about then is when Kohei shows up. "Hey Kohei glad you made it." Yeah man my sister stopped me in the hall and was giving me the third degree about helping her at home with some stuff." "Damn Kohei that sounds like hell, but at least you and your sister get along...maybe a little _too_ well." "Can it Kosaka you know I don't roll like that." "Whats the deal with you and your sweet looking little sister Kyosuke, I mean she's a super hotty and I bet it's not to bad seeing her everyday eh eh?" "Like hell it is Kohei shes the devil man all I get are cold stares and Baka talk all the time. I mean really I think if I went away shed be the happiest person alive!" "Wow that's pretty harsh Kosaka she can't be all that bad I mean you are her brother after all. I mean family is still family." " Well I dunno Kohei I mean there are times I wish she would have a civil conversation with me like she did when she was little but now I would never admit that to her, and if you say that to her I'll deny it all to hell." "Don't worry Kysouke your secrets safe with me...like so many others we have heh" He says as he finishes getting dressed. What Kohei and I hadn't noticed is that the main entry door had opened and closed during our conversation, and sitting on the floor out of sight but within hearing distance and view was none other than the one that cause my feeling of being followed...Ayase Aragaki..

She had taken one look at Kanako's phone and two things had happened. One she blushed very deeply seeing my form shirtless, and two she wanted to know where these photos were taken. When Kanako explained that we trained in the old gym she couldn't get it out of her head the rest of the day and with what can only be described and maybe a lustful wish she had to see it in person and this brought her here. She had been listening the whole time to the conversation of me and Kohei and was now watching as we prepared to do battle with one another. " Alright Kohei I'm not dirting my Gi before the tourney so im taking it off, I'll fight shirtless today." "Yeah good call Kyosuke, I'll do the same but let's try not to bruise each other up to much we have to fight hard tomorrow, and I want to be at 100 percent." " Sure thing Kohei" as we take our places bow to each other and then take stances. In a flash I was on Akagi two forward jabs and a straight Kick wich were all blocked, Akagi managed to drop me with a leg sweep but I rolled around and back onto my feet again. It was then that Akagi pressed and popped me in the chest for 1 point. "Whew Nice one Akagi I'll have to watch for that" "I've practiced at home some man." We take stances again and continue to fight, while this si going on Ayase's eyes are glued to us she's breathing quite heavy. _This is the first time I have ever seen two boys fight like this, what muscles Kyosuke has...ack what am I thinking..but his stomach looks soooo good.. stop it ayase stop it._ We continue this pattern of dodge block kick punch with no clear victor. Akagi and I continue to counter each others moves until Akagi's phone starts to ring and we stop. I look disgusted at Akagi when he says "Look man I have to get it, could be an emergency, hello..yeah I know..I'll be there shortly..NO don't tell mom I'll handle it relax..OK.. bye" "Sorry Kosaka duty calls my sister is going spastic over making dinner she aint no house wife so I have to get home before the folks and help with it." "I understand Akagi just make sure you are there at 8 am you miss the train you miss the fight OK!" "Yeah I'll be there man let's get em tomorrow." "Take care man I'm gonna get dressed and head home." "See ya Kyosuke 8 am tomorrow." and with that akagi heads out. It's just me so I strip off my workout pants and put on my shirt and pants to head home. Little did I know Ayase had watched the whole event with eyes glued to my more embarrassing parts and still breathing heavily. I grab my bag and head on home none the wiser to any of these events...

_Thank god they didn't catch me_ ayase thought to herself after she layed there for 5 minutes to make sure kyosuke and akagi-sempai had left. "Well I can't believe what I just saw...luckyyyy" "man would kanako be jealous if she knew what she missed out on...wait a sec I think its only fair I let her know" as she pulled out her cell to call kanako.

**Kirino **

_Man what a hard day of practice that evil woman almost made me run my legs off I swear. _Kirino thought as she had finished changing and was now headed to a local cafe to meet her friends from school Saori and Ruri. Once she arrived she saw that the two fo them had already grabbed a booth near the back window. It was Kirinos favorite spot because she could almost guarantee a view of a certain baka-aniki that went home that way every day. _Why does he always pass by here across the street so late? I mean class is over a lot earlier, I am going to have to snoop and find out._ "Kirino...hey Kirino you there?" Saori asks as she waves a hand in front of Kirinos face. "Wha-oh yeah Saori Ruri sorry about that I am jus tired from practice." Saori buys this but Ruri solidly stares Kirino in the eyes and says "No you weren't I know that look you were thinking of _him._" Kirino's eyes open wide and her mouth drops open as she tosses out an excuse as to being caught red-handed " wha- I- ah you don't know what you are talking about you you you black cat." she indignantly responds. This causes a great amount of laughter from Saori "ahhh Kirino-chan it seems thou does protest too much!" to this Kirino blushes and says" Stop it you to lets talk about what we are actually here for and that's the Anime-Con in a few weeks." Ruri smiles at the attempt to change the subject but then agrees "yes I think we should meet early on that saturday so we wont have to wait long in line." "I can do one better than that Kirino-chan and Ruri-san I have some connections and got us early passes for entry" Saori pipes up causing the other two girls to smile. "Well I think that settles that then we seem to be prepared for the convention any other news?" Kirino asks. "Well I have one question for you Kirino, may I ask it?" At this Kirino gave Ruri a candid look already knowing what the question was.

"What is it Ruri?" Kirino ask with some threat to her response. "Well Kirino I wanted to know how you and your _oni-chan_ are getting along these days?" This caused Saori to sit up a bit more and pay close attention to Kirino's response. " W-W-Why would you even care he's a disgusting hen.." "Stop it Kirino!" Ruri cuts her off mid sentence. " We both know you love your brother and your hiding it with this tough girl attitude, why don't you just talk to him." Kirino choked up at her response and looking at both her friends she knew she couldn't lie to them they knew her to well. this caused her to deflate and _sigh _"Look even if I did like him, and I am not admitting anything, he's cold toward me and doesn't really talk to me. He always has a scowl when we talk and I don't' know how to be around him comfortably." with that statement Kirino's eyes become a little glassy and she chokes up a bit. Saori senses whats about to happen and cuts in. "Hey Kirino-chan don't worry about it's not like your _oni-chan_ would ever hate you. Deep down I know he cares for you greatly I have seen him before and can tell he is a kind guy...and ahhhh kinda hot..." This cause Kirino to look over to Saori and growl. Ruri smirked at this and added "Yeah you know Saori you have a point he is a real pretty boy isn't he...maybe you and I should talk to him sometime ourselves." Kirino looked to Ruri and growled much more deeply and then stated "No one puts hands on _my_ aniki unless they want to deal with me!" Both girls looked at each other and then stifled some laughs "Yeah Kirino you've got it bad for your brother" they both responded. After that it was time to head on home all three girls said their goodbyes and headed out.

_I can't believe them calling my aniki a hotty...I mean he's such a slacker and well mayyyyybe he's got a nice face and his raven colored hair is kind of nice. I mean sure he's got some muscular arms and he's got a six pack...ack! what am I thinking he's my annniiiiki! _Kirino was brought out of her thought and blush as she almost came to an intersection and low and behold her brother came dashing across in front of her headed down the street to their house. _Man when did he get that fast? I mean I never have seen him run before but that might even be faster than me..._Kirino turned the corner and continued to walk home seeing Kyosuke make it to the gate and head in..._I wonder why he was in such a hurry?_

**Kyosuke**

_Damn I knew we shouldn't have trained that extra half an hour_ as I dashed down the street. as I came to the last intersection near our house I glanced out of the corner of my eyes looking for cars, don't want to get hit running full-bore by a car that would be bad. It's then that I catch a glimpse of some honey brown hair and blue eyes. Yep I though she'd be almost home as well, well no time to chit-chat I have some items to prepare for my trip tomorrow and I need a bath before dinner. I make the gate and head in and take off my shoes and that's when I hear it..._wait a sec is that yelling i hear?_ I creep down the hall to the door that is my dads study. Inside is my father I think on a phone call and he sounds really upset I step up and listen trying not to make a sound.

"No..No.. Listen here Yuki it's not the right time...I know what dad and mom said but it's still to early. I mean seriously I am not sure how he will take it...and her to. I mean the implications of it would have an effect...I know Yuki but seriously at least talk with Yoshino and let her talk to mom and dad when we get there. Maybe she can make them see reason...No! I dont need to ask Kole what he thinks!...No! I want this tabled until Yoshino and I get there monday then maybe rational heads with prevail and we can wait a little bit longer...I wanted to ask, has Kole come home for over seas...no? he's still working that job...how much longer...oh that long well lets home it goes quickly I know you miss him...Yes ok...wait I heard the front door open I'll talk to you monday ok tell mom and dad I love them yeah bye.."

I had heard the door as well and made a dash back down the hall and out into the kitchen. _what the hell was that about? why was he talking to aunt Yuki for and what was that about..and why does mom have to talk with her ...ahhhhh just what the hell was that about!_ I come out of my thought to a Kirino standing about a foot from me staring at me hard and I jump back "Ah! hell what the.." this startles Kirino badly and she stumbles and falls t the kitchen floor "W-W-what the hell is your problem it's just me sheesh!" Kirino lashes out at me. "I'm sorry kirino I j-j-just have a lot on my mind i didn't see you there." This causes her to eye me suspiciously and say "Well next time don't space out in front of the fridge when I want a drink you baka!" " yeah sure i get it I'll be more careful." as I go to side step her I feel a grip on my shirt that stops me. "H-h-hey if you are having some problem I'll listen to you ...for ..for keeping my secret." "Thanks Kirino I'll keep it in mind" _man she's making a cute face and those eyes...ack!_ "Well I'm gonna head up and try to rest before dinner so take care Kirino." "Wait Kyosuke I want to ask you something." kirino says in a small voice. "Yeah what is it you want to ask?" surprised by the question I have no idea what this is about. "Well I know it's not my business but you seem to get home pretty late after school has let out each day...you aren't in any clubs so I just wondered what you are doing?" She then stares hard into my dark brown eyes with those blue sapphires waiting for the truth..._Ah damn it! why did she have to ask that question_."Look Kirino you want to know really?" She nods her head expectantly.

I _sigh_ and respond "Alright if you have a few minutes can you come up to my room?" " A-A-Alright but no funny business or you'll be sorry!" "Sure Kirino what do you take me for sheesh." We head up stairs and I open the door and wave a hand inviting her into my room. She heads in and I follow and shut and lock the door as she looks a little surprised by this "Calm down I just don't want mom or dad popping in here and getting the wrong Idea ok?" She sits down at my desk and waits with that expectant face again. "OK I'll show you but one, YOU CAN"T FEAK OUT...and two you have to keep it a secret like I am doing for you ok?" "Alright I promise I wont tell anyone" she says. I unbutton and take off my shirt and all at once Kirinos eyes are as big as saucers and her mouth is agape. "what what happened to your chest and arms and sides...alll these bruises" and she bolts up out of the chair, not expecting her hands on my chest rubbing the injuries.."Ah Kirino your a little close to me here." " I DONT CARE you you you baka! how did this happen, who did this I'm going to hurt someone.." I can see tears starting to form in her eyes as her hands wont come off of me she wont calm down. I gently pat her head and bring my face down close to her own since I am foot taller than her. "Kirino I'll be ok the injuries hurt yes but it's not life threatening." she then talks in a very quiet tone and puts her hands back down but wont move out of my personal space _sheesh_ "what caused this tell me the truth I can't stand to see these injuries on you."

"Well Kirino for a long while now I have been doing Karate, and I have been working with a friend of mine Kohei Akagi, do you know him?" "Well I don't know him personally but I do know who he is he's with you alot...di di did he give you these injuries?" Kirino says with some danger to her voice. "Whoa there imouto he did but he trains with me and he's gotten really good as well. The thing is tomorrow he and I will be headed to Tokyo to fight in the Tokyo Dome at the Prefecture National tournament for schools and I think he and I can do really well. Now you know my secret ok?" Kirino sat there with her eyes closed for a long time thinking about what I had told her. When she opened them what she said surprised me even more "I'm ok with you doing this Karate stuff and I want to wish you luck in tomorrows tournament BUT there will be some concessions to keep this secret." "Like what exactly?" as I raised an eyebrow at my bold imouto. "Now you don't get to argue this is how it will be I will be allowed to come into your room after kaa-san and okaa-san have gone to sleep to massage and place a cool cloth on your injuries any way I see fit." Kirino said this and stared me down very seriously. "Wha-wha-I mean just wha seriously you don't have to do that I am alright really!" as I blush so hard that there is no way Kirino can't tell. this causes her to smirk and say "NO! NO! I get to do what I want here there is no way I would be alright knowing there are these injuries on my _oni-chan_ and no one else get to touch you!" shes breathing heavily and looks somewhat out of sorts. This causes me to relent _siiiiigh_. "Alright my imouto you can do as you please but no funny business or the deal is off...after all you are my imouto." I murmur. "Good then aniki I'll be back later tonight and you will be glad I am taking care of you...so..so be grateful!" "Hai Hai" I say in a defeated tone of a responds..._god I am such a push over to her i swear._

The evening went along smoothly after that I was able to get a bath in before dinner and at the dinner table my imouto didn't look quite as harshly at me. I tried to glance at both my parents and see if any of the earlier conversation was having an effect on them but my mother looked like her usual happy self with smiles and my father was a stone wall as ever as he read the paper. I couldn't help thinking I was missing some piece of the puzzle that I couldn't put my finger on.._I am going to have to look into it after the tournament. _After I was excused I went up to my room to get my homework done and my eyes started to hurt around 10 pm so I called it quits. I got into some black silk boxers and similar silk shorts and was about to put my white tee on for the night but figured I would forget it if Kirino was serious...which I doubted she'd show up but better be safe than sorry. I turned off the light and laid down on my bed...sleep...came... quickly. I am not sure how long I was asleep when I felt something soft...I woke up groogily and as my eyes adjusted to the moonlight coming through my window curtains I was shocked. "Ah your awake..I tried to be gentle so as to not hurt you aniki." Kirino said this in a very soft and caring manner. It's what she was wearing that made my face heat up instantly she had a pair of her bikini style panties on only and one of my long sleeved shirts with the arms rolled up, only partially buttoned in the middle and she was straddling me on my bed!

"Kirino whaaaaaats up with this I said no funny businee-s-" she put a finger to my mouth "Shhhh Aniki as I can dress as I please and I have a cool rag so lay there and be a good aniki, I also brought something that will help heal the bruises better." Sure enough on my stomach was a small cosmetic gar of some type of wax that she was applying to my chest and stomach and massaging in. The sight of her in the moonlight with her honey blond hair falling down into her face unclipped and the partially unbuttoned shirt and panties was making it very difficult for an 18-year-old boy like me to stay calm. She then stopped and leaned down to my ear and said "Aniki I'm a high school girl nothing to be embarrassed about if _it_ rises I wont get mad so relax" At this statement I was so stunned and somewhat defeated I release the breath I was holding and let go and tried to relax. Once she saw that I was showing no resistance she stated "Good Aniki just take me in with your eyes in the moonlight, rest and let me heal these bruises then I'll go back to my room ok?" _siiiiigh_ "Alright Kirino thanks for taking care of me." At this she started to massage me much more thoroughly from the top of my shoulders across my chest and down across my stomach. In one final but brief moment she was tired from straddling me and the massage that she decided to lay down against my chest. "Kyosuke I just want you to know that I am sorry for being mean to you all those times, I want us to be closer but I wasn't sure how and I don't want you to hate me."

I was so shocked my this statement that it caused me to choke up and I didn't respond for a minute then I said in the most caring voice I could. "No you have nothing to be sorry for Kirino I think I have been a real ass for a long time to you and I need to straighten up. I'll try to listen to you and be much nicer to you as well. I am sorry Kirino." At this I could see her smile in the moonlight as she sat back up and let her long hair flow back to the front of her face again as she fiddled with my stomach. I was unwilling to tell her my true feelings _because you can't have those type of feelings for your sister...geez what is wrong with me here.._It did feel good as she worked in the medicine and it wasn't to long before I was told to roll over on my stomach so she could do my back...I couldn't help the "mmmmm" that escaped my lips and on hearing this it made her giggle. She leaned down one more time and whispered in my ear "Sleep Kyosuke you will need your rest for tomorrow and when you get bruised up we will continue this again." It felt so good that I couldn't argue..._god there's just now way that my sister can be this cute._ I thought as her soft massaging hands and my fatigue finally took me back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Man have I been busy this week! But I refused not to complete this chapter for you all. I think the story is starting to pick up. Kyosuke might be on to a lead and who knows really whats in store for him. Kirino's also starting to figure some things out too. Please enjoy chapter 4. As usual feel free to review or PM me I might respond or I might not- Dj Tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 4: Let the games begin!...and the Mischief?**

My alarm went off bringing me out of a very deep and restful sleep. _Man I am feeling a bit better here what the heck? _I thought as I sat up and then it hit me..._Kirino? was that all a dream or did that actually happen last night? _No that did happened as the memories flashed before my eyes of my sister last night in the soft glow of the moon.._stop it Kyosuke yes she is beautiful but stifle those feelings now! _I tell myself. Huh..my bruises feel a lot better and the soreness I had is mostly gone...My face starts to heat up again as those thought of my sister and her attire last night threatens to take over my mind and distract me from the events that are about to take place today..._No! you don't have time for that Kyosuke and you can't think about her in that way...get it together!_ I gave my face a light slap to bring me back to myself and pushed the thoughts as deep down as possible and get up to get ready. I get dressed in my usual dark-colored gear, grabbed my bag of Karate gear and checked it. Gi check..Pants..check..white colored belt..check. Yeah I hadn't tested yet in the club to advance in rank for a higher belt, but that didn't really matter to me a belt doesn't prove your skill, I am hoping that the other competitors would under-estimate me giving me the element of surprise. _Whats this?_ Inside my bag was a simple note and it read: "_Good luck today in your tournament, if you give it your all no one will stop you -Kirino"_ Sheesh my imouto writing me a support note, this cause those sudden and strange warm feeling to spread across my chest again..._stop it you have to stay focused! _Again I had to stifle the feelings that were threatening to make me feel more that sibling affection. I put the note back into my bag zipped it up and quietly headed down stairs. I went into the kitchen to find my father sitting at the table in the dark. _What the heck is he doing up this early on a saturday? _I thought_. _"Hey dad why are you up so early today?" I asked quietly as to not wake my mother. "Kyosuke could you have a seat at the table please."

"Sure" I said as a walked over and sat down across from him. "Kyosuke I wanted to wish you some luck today, I know you have trained hard and will bring honor to the Kosaka clan." "Just make sure that you know when to accept defeat should you get to a breaking point. I will find no shame in such an action if you have given your all and have nothing left." I looked at my dad wide-eyed by his statement, I almost fell out of my chair. My father is old school and does not give praise often so when he does its best to heed his advice. "Thank you father I will give it my all, and as you say should I get to the point at which I feel I am going for broke I shall accept my fate." At this even in the dark I could see a look of approval on his face and he gave me a slight nod. _Man this has been a strange 24 hours with my family, I am really not sure what is likely to happen next_. I was brought out of my thoughts by an extra statement from my father. "Kyosuke I wanted you to know before you left this morning that mine and your mothers trip has been pushed up. It seems your grandparents would like us to come sooner than expected, so we won't be here when you return home from Tokyo." "Please watch the house and take care of your sister as well."

"What matter would be so pressing that they would be so urgent?" I asked hoping for some enlightenment after that call I overhear. "Don't worry yourself Kyosuke it is nothing serious..your relatives make even the smallest matter a huge issue for no reason. We will go and try to resolve it for them. that is all I will tell you." At this I knew not to press my luck so I got up to leave when my father spoke again. "Oh I gave Kirino permission to have her friends over if she feels the need, but only after your mother demanded it, so try to keep them out of trouble as well." I could tell that it wasn't by choice that those friends of hers were coming over _seems Kirino played the mom card on dad heh poor guy he never had a chance.._ "Sure dad I'll try to keep the place from getting wrecked, I think I'll have some breakfast and head out to get to the station early I don't want to miss the train." With that I got up, stopped by the fridge and grabbed a sausage muffin and tea and headed outside to eat on the porch. I sat down and started to eat as my mind started to drift I took a bite. _Don't worry aniki if you get bruised up again we will repeat this treatment...what in the world is she thinking? I mean it was one thing to massage my injuries but dressed like that...and whats with dad? what issue could be so serious that they need to leave before I even get back..and that call to what was that about? _I shook my head and hadn't even noticed all my food was gone and my tea was empty as well. I decided that these distractions could wait so I got up tossed the wrapper and bottle in the recycle bin near the door and headed out the gate to get to the station.

It took me about ten minutes to walk to the train station from our house. When I got there Kohei and three of the other guys were standing on the platform. They gave me a nod as I walked up but I could tell there was some tension on their faces and I wasn't sure why. "Hey Kohei and guys how are you all doing?" I asked in a serious and neutral tone. "Hey Kosaka glad you could make it, these two guys were just telling me that our team is going to be three guys short for the tournament due to sickness and injury." Kohei and the other two looked grim. "Hey Kyosuke do you think you and Kohei can really compete in this thing?" a large boy about six-foot tall asked. His name was Shaka and he was considered to be third best in the karate club. "Yeah Shaka I think you and Shin there will be surprised when you see how hard me and Kohei trained for this." Both Shin and Shaka looked somewhat skeptical at my comment like they didn't believe me, it was then Shin spoke up. "Well with the other three guys not coming there will only be five of us competing from the our school in the Chiba prefecture, so I hope you guys are as good as you say."

Shin when you looked at him had steel grey eyes and sharp-looking face to match, his frame was a medium but very toned. From what Kohei had told me Shin took everything serious and never relaxed, he didn't have much of a sense of humor, so I knew this was going to be an interesting time. Before I could respond our Club leader showed up. "Ah well it looks like everyone that will be able to compete is here, good to see you Shin, Shaka, Kohei and Kyosuke. You all ready to give it your all for our school and prefecture?" The confidence from Tanaka made me shake my head, he seemed to believe we had already won but we all gave a silent nod in agreement. "Well then let's get ready because our ride is about five minutes out according to the screen there." "Hey Tanaka how many people do you think will show up from our school since it's all the way in Tokyo? "I wanted to know how much gossip we would be looking at come Monday. "I'm not real sure Kyosuke, the last tournament was this large so I'd guess about one hundred of the schools students showed last time isn't that right Shaka?" Shaka looked over at Tanaka then back over to me and responded "What are you worried about Kyosuke? I'm sure your going to hold your own no problem, also why'd you have Tanaka hold your names until registration anyway?" At this I looked over to Kohei and after a few seconds he gave me a nod clearing the air I guess would be good.."Well Shaka its like this, I don't want undue attention regardless of how I do in this tournament I like to keep a low profile. Kohei's the same as me. As soon as people from our school know what we can do It might start getting like it does with Tanaka there and I don't want that kind of attention."

Tanka raised an eye brow and then commented "Oh Kosaka it's not the bad I mean yeah the women pester ya sometimes, but for the most part it's a good kind of pester." he said as he gave a smile then a chuckle. It was when I looked back over at Shin that I knew something was up he had a big grin on his face and he gave a pretty easy-going laugh and stated to Shaka "You didn't tell them Shaka? about the tournament?" "Nah Shin I thought I would let it be a surprise I kind of wanted to see the look on their faces heh." Then Kohei who had watched this exchange piped up "What is it you're not telling us guys?" Tanaka answered for them. "Well I had a feeling some of our guys would bow out and once I knew you guys were looking to stay anonymous I may have forgotten to tell you all the details." "Like what exact details are you talking about Tanaka?" I said dangerously. "Well this event is so large because of two reasons first its in Tokyo and its in the dome, and second is the main sponsor is none other than Eternal Blue some clothing company.

They are going to Televise the tournament and I'd imagine most everyone around will be tuning in heh, no pressure or anything." I almost felt the world fall out from under my feet at the thought of the TV viewing audience numbers. Then it hit me..."Hey you said the sponsor would be who again?" this time Kohei answered and looked me dead the eye "Eternal Blue Kyosuke.." and with a nod he knew what I was thinking. _Damn it! that means I bet there going to be there Kirnio, Kanako and Ayase shit this is just what I was trying to avoid. _"Well to late to back out now Tanaka so I'm still in but you and I are going to have some words when this is over.." "HA! I look forward to it Kosaka It will be good to try to take back that lose from earlier when we were training!" at this both Shin and Shaka raised an eyebrow they weren't aware I had bested Tanaka in combat. "Yeah yeah looks like the train is pulling in, time to get this circus under way."... I _siiiiiighed as I stepped _onto the passenger car.

Once inside our group took seats at the back in the last car and I decided I would sit alone for a few as we started to travel to Tokyo. I had a few things on my mind I needed to chew over. _I'm really not so worried about the crowds although I doubt school life is ever going to be the same after this. No what I am really worried about is what are those three going to do once they find out the truth, and how will they act toward me._ The thought of Ayase and Kanako flirting with me wasn't a unpleasant one other than I think they are to young for me...but the mental flashbacks from last night have really been playing on my mind. _what is Kirino going to think exactly and what is with the sudden change in her attitude toward me? _I hadn't noticed as I looked out the window thinking Kohei had quietly come and sat down across from me and was studying my face very closely. "Hey Kyosuke whats up man? I can't put my finger on it but it looks like you have something on your mind...want to talk about it?" I looked up and thought man my face must be an open book right now. I steeled my emotions as best I could and responded. "Well Kohei I do have something on my mind" I glanced around the passenger car to make sure the rest of the team was away from us and they were. They were sitting up near the front of the car so I continued. "What I am about to tell you Kohei stays just between us alright?" "Sure Kyosuke I'm not one to reveal secrets, how long have we know each other man?" I raised an eyebrow and thought about that, yeah he and I had known each other a long time so I knew what I was going to tell him wasn't going to get around, but that didn't make me any less anxious.

"Well last night at the refrigerator Kirino grabbed me as I walked past her and wouldn't let go of my shirt until I explained my late arrivals at home." "You blew her off right Kyosuke?" "You know at first I almost did Kohei but that earnest face and those blue eye looking up at me worked my determination. I thought long and hard but I brought her up to my room and show her my chest and back." "Damn it Kosaka we both know that would cause a ton more questions to be asked, so what happened?" "Yeah I knew what I was getting into or so I though instead of blackmailing me or the usual ridicule she leaped up and her hands went to my chest exploring the injuries." At this Kohei's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Is that so? What did she say after that?" I now had Kohei undivided attention. "The questions came a mile a minute, who did this to you? she asked How did this happen? Then swear to god she said I need to know who did this so I can cause them injury." "Wait a second, this makes no sense Kyosuke your telling me that your cold little sister was worried about you?" "Yeah..yeah Kohei I guess she was. I had to calm her down when she almost started crying because she thought I was in real pain." "Well don't that beat all, she really did care about you after all Kosaka, so how does that make you feel?" "Wait you didn't let me finish man, it's what came after that has me thinking..when she saw those injuries ahhh she decided that treatment was in order Kohei.." Kohei sat back in his seat with a very confused face but continued to listen. "She then told me she would come to my room after my parent went to sleep and massage some medicine into my chest shoulders and back and that I had no say in the matter, it was closed." Kohei snickered at me and slapped his knee I glowered at his response but continued.

"I thought she wasn't serious so I went to sleep last night like usual only to be awakened by her on top of me in...erm...uh...less than respectable clothing to be sleeping in, doing just what she said she would." At this my face I was sure was very red and Kohei had an astonished look on his face and said "Go on man I'm listening." "I tried hard not to enjoy that massage...and the view but she said some things that really went straight to my core and sorta broke my will at keeping her at a distance. So now to me it seems there might be something more going on with here than simple sibling affection from her and it concerns me." "I can understand that Kosaka I mean it is your little sister right, you don't want to give her the wrong idea...right?" "Thats what is bothering me Kohei...I know I shouldn't, and it can't be that way but I can tell I am having feelings that are way out-of-bounds, and the real problem is it's not bothering me all that much.." Kohei sat there a long time with his eyes closed thinking...to me it seemed way longer than I had ever seen him think about anything.."So Kohei what do you think man? I'd Like to know." He opened his eyes looked at me and whispered "Man Kyosuke that is really tough, I mean we both know that it can't go anywhere, it would lead to nothing but trouble. It's just that when a person falls in love it has shit to do with logic...it just happens.." Kohei folded his arms over and continued.

"I mean seriously I just don't see how you can do anything with it man, it...it..it pains me to say it, but I think for now you need to think a lot more about it on your own and choke down those feeling as much as you can. It's not really the best advice I know but its all I have for you..sorry man." "Yeah man maybe you are right..but shes threatening to do that massage thing when she wants or when she thinks I am injured, and I don't have the heart to tell her no.." "Plus man in my heart of hearts i dunno if I want to tell her no...this is soooo messed up." "Well Kosaka you'll just have to humor her I guess but don't let her get to you, try to do your best to keep it outside her boundaries so you can keep at least a little control...hope that advice helps Kosaka." "Yeah Kohei I wasn't sure who to talk to this about but I'm glad it was you, so thanks man." "Sure Kyosuke what are friends for if we can't help each other with the real serious shit from time to time...but one thing Kosaka." "Eh what is it Kohei?" "You'll have to tell me how life as a sis-con is someday I'll write your story hahahaha just kidding Kosaka just kidding!" "You ass." I told him as he grinned real big at me as the announcement came over the speaker "_Now arriving at Tokyo station Please gather your items to disembark."" _Well Kyosuke I hope you got that out of your system its time to show this tournament what we are made of." "Sure thing Kohei time to give it all we've got here." and with that we got up grabbed our gear and headed out.

**(Tokyo Dome, Tokyo)**

As we entered the stadium on the ground floor I finally realized the size of what this event really was, the stands had started filling and camera flashes were igniting all over the stadium. We were guided across the floor to the fighter area where we would be called out to the proper mat for each round of combat. I started listening as the tournament announcements and format info flooded the stadium PA system. _Ladies and gentleman welcome to the annual National Prefecture Martial Arts Tournament! This year we have many schools from all over Japan showcasing their best and brightest, looking to bring home the title of the Nations number one Martial Artist! There will be four preliminary rounds this year, with those winners moving on to the quarter finals and those winners will move on to the semi-finals matches! The winners of those two matches with move on to the Finals and that winner will be crowned champion! _At this the entire stadium now full of people cheered loudly and many more flashbulbs went off.

The announcer continued _The matches are three points and best two of three points wins the match! Now we would like to thank our sponsors for putting this together.." _I listened to the four or five sponsors they thanked but it was the last one that made me nervous. _and our Final and largest contributor this year Eternal Blue! and they have provided many of their models to attend this event stand up and wave to the crowd ladies and enjoy the show everyone!_ My heart dropped when not far from me in the stands were all three of the girls I had dreaded seeing here. I had hoped they wouldn't be at the tournament, but once I had heard who the sponsor was on the platform earlier in the day I knew it was inevitable. I tried to ignore them like I hadn't seen them, but I could tell that they definitely saw me.. Kanako looked shocked but excited, Ayase had a confused look on her face and was talking with Kirino. Kirino had a small smile playing her face and was absently answering Ayase's question because her blue sapphires were fixed on my own eyes. She gave me a wink and that shook me out of my lull. Kohei had been watching me now knowing my secret and walked over and gave me a light elbow "hey Kosaka snap out of it man she'll be there after this whole thing.." This cause Kirino to give a very dangerous glare to Kohei and I could tell on her face she was saving something for later. "yeah Kohei I'm good now thanks man." as I gave a curt nod and got ready for round one.

**(Round One)**

Everyone took their places at the assigned mat. It seemed my first opponent was a large heavyset boy from the Nigata prefecture. We both took stances bowed to the ref then to each other and right before the start he says to me "I hope your train tickets validated you wont be here long." "we'll see" I told him and took my stance the ref yelled Shiai o kaishi and the match began. After fighting most days with Kohei I almost could not believe how slow this kid was. he stepped in deep and threw some successive punches all of which I blocked, I ducked under the last one and did a leg sweep sending him to the mat, As he came up to his feet I chest thrust-ed him sending him flaying to the mat knocking the breath out of him and earning one point! the Ref yelled. The kid rolled around for just a second and popped back up to his feet. I could tell by the stunned look on his face he never had expected a white belt to be able to do that..._so my ploy worked and this guy was surprised. _I thought. I could hear the cheering section from our school going wild as they saw me score a point. We took our stances and started again, this time the Nigata participant tried a jump kick which I sidestepped only to be met with a reverse forearm punch that surprised me! I barely dodged but was able to reverse a hold on that arm and flip him over onto the mat. I thrusted a punch into his side as he laid sprawled on the mat earning me a second point and the ref calling out _WINNER! _I was kind of astonished that my first match went so fast, we bowed and headed to the sidelines where I was met by Shin, Shaka, Tanaka and Kohei. "Nice work Kosaka I'm glad we brought you along you just might go far here after all." Tanaka said with a large smug grin. "Thanks Tanaka, looks like all five of us made it past the first round." "That we did Kosaka I think most if not all of us can make it to the quarter finals after that its anyone's guess." I nodded to Tanaka and then headed over to the resting section, as I was walking over I could see some of the TV cameras passing over the area I was in and it made me wonder just how many people are watching this? Hope mom and dad don't have the tv on at home it wouldn't be good if mom found out I fibbed a little...

**(Kosaka Household)**

**Yoshino:**

If I had to put it into words I would say the first one would be schok...then maybe disappointment and then I guess pride. Yes that's what I was thinking when I came into the kitchen and Diasuke changed the channel on the TV and quickly went back to the paper...I had no Idea that he was watching the National Tournament but then I shouldn't be surprised he has always kept a close eye on Kirinos career. That girl is his princess so I figured he would turn it on to at least check up on her. it was when I asked him to turn it back over to the tournament that my suspicions grew. "Diasuke what were you watching just now before I came into the room?" "Nothing dear I was just checking the news.." "Stop right there, you and I both know you had the tournament on for Kirino since she is there for work turn it back over I want to see how she looks in the national spotlight today." " Oh dear we have seen her on TV I am sure she is doing fine no need to worry about that, beside I didn't think you liked martial arts." _Huh that look is on his face.. he's hiding something what is it? _"Oh I'll manage turn it back now or no dinner you got me?" with that he flipped it back to the tournament and what I saw shocked me!

"W-w-w what is Kyosuke doing on the TV? Better yet what is this, he is fighting? Did you know about this dear?" Diasuke sighed deeply and put the paper down and answered "I did." "And when were you going to let me in on this little secret?" _wow look at him move he has that other boy on the ropes...OH! what a punch.._as she looks from the screen back to Diasuke. "Honestly Yoshino I didn't think it would matter all that much to you since he got permission from me to enter." "Why wouldn't I want to know when my only son is entering a full contact sport, and when did he actually get this good? I don't know much about the sport but it's quite obvious he's moving far different from a beginner." Diasuke sighed again and gave into the questioning of his now chagrin wife. "Well for a while now Kyosuke has gotten up early everyday physically training his body. now how he got to this point even I am not sure. I would say that he has kept a few secrets from me as well, but I asked him to do it a while back." " Do you see that Daisuke he just won the match! he's really good..wait a minute why would you have asked him to start training? he hasn't shown any drive like that before." "Well dear we both know that we will have to have _that _discussion with him soon. I still think it is a bad idea but i cant seem to talk you fools out of it, so I have tried to take some steps for my peace of mind and his training was part of that."

"Oh...well I guess I can understand that but I am going to have a sit down with him when he gets home for lying to me this whole time. As for that well I think he will be happy to hear that I mean you have noticed it haven't you?" "No I don't think he will take it well at all, have any of you given thought to what he might do if he doesn't like what we have to tell him? It could go badly for us all." "Oh Diasuke I think you are worrying too much and you will be able to plead your case tomorrow, although I think it will fall on deaf ears, but do what you must honey I understand." "Honestly Yoshino I really do think I know him better than you all might, and I expect this to go badly for him once he finds out, but we shall see, lets at least watch his matches I want to see how he has progressed." "Oh I know him better than you think dear, I have seen how he _looks _at her recently no matter how hard he tries to mask it there is something there. Don't get me started on her either we both know that it is a given with her so I think it will work out." Yoshino widely smiles as she looks back at the screen. "_Siiiigh _I think you are far to optimistic, and I fear for him when she find out...there might be no stopping her then...and its all to soon, but I'll make my case on the trip." and with that Daisuke turned back to the TV to see just how far his son had come...

**(Tokyo Dome: Tokyo)**

**Round Two**

**Kyosuke:**

_Thank you ladies and Gentlemen the first round Intermission is over and we now bring you the second round of Martial arts action. The winners of these matches will move on to the Quarter Finals, lets give our competitors a nice round of applause as they enter the stadium!_ Numerous flash bulbs and cheers rain down upon us as we come back from the fighters rest area. I look around in awe to the more than sixty thousand people who have come to support their local teams. As I scan the crowd sure enough I come across the section of wall with the Eternal Blue banners and there again is Kirino and her two friends in their respective seats. Kanako and Ayase Still chatted excitedly toward Kirino but she wasn't saying much in return. _I wonder what's wrong with her?_ "Snap out of it Kysouke we have work to do here man , don't let her distract you." Kohei whispers to me which breaks my stare with Kirino. "Yeah man I haven't forgotten why we are here" I whisper back somewhat gruffly to him. _Alright Kyosuke remember your training...remember what kirino's note said..if you give it your all no one will stop you." I can't be thinking about that I have to stay focused.._I rip my thought away from my sister and back to what is at hand. My second round opponent steps onto the mat and says " hey man I don't know how your last match went but I'm from the Iwate Prefecture and I was last years runner-up...I'm not losing here."

I just nod to him not a word said then bow to the ref. He yells Shiai o kaishi and the Iwate runner-up started his offensive on me. The thing here was he was fast I'll gave him that, but his movement seems choppy to me, I dodged and blocked his four punches and two kicks at me. What he wasn't expecting was as he backed me to the edge of the mat I jumped back and into a vertical standing jumpkick. His momentum carried him into me and I made hard contact with his face sending him to the mats holding it. The ref stated That is a point Green side, Can you continue red?" the Iwate participant got back to his feet rubbing his jaw but nodded and said he was fine. BEGIN! This time I decided I wasn't going to mess around I moved in with my barrage of punches and when he tried to counter a full on punch with one of his choppy movement punches he had fallen into my trap. I took my hand wrapping it around his arm, I grabbed his gi in my other hand and pulled him up and over my shoulder as I turned into a full throw. This surprised him as he landed flat on his back outside of the ring leading to an instant disqualification. WINNER! Green! _Ladies and gentlemen it seems that last years runner-up has been beaten...and it seems by a relative newcomer we will try to get more information on this._ The crowd erupted into cheers, and the flash bulbs nearly blinded me as I headed back to the rest area..._and still she has that look on her face and what is with that smirk?_

"Way to go Kyosuke, I saw you on the big screen so I imagine that got you on TV briefly as well." "Thanks Kohei, but can I confide something to you?" I whispered. "What is it Kyosuke?" " I'm not sure why but I don't feel a lot of these guys fight as hard as you or I do whats the deal with that?" Kohei looked around to make sure people weren't close and then said "Yeah man I was wondering the same thing, I am glad I wasn't the only one" I smiled at that. "You know I overheard Shin and Shaka talking and they were whispering the same thing, so I dunno whats going on here. Maybe we all just trained harder than other prefecture schools?" "Well nothing to do now Kohei but wait for the second round intermission to end and see what we can do right?" At that comment Kohei just nodded and we both continued back to the fighting rest area away from all the crowds.

**(Second Round Intermission)**

**Kirino:**

_I can't believe this...grrrrrrrrr I just can't believe my baka oni-chan...when did he get so good at this stuff? I mean he said he had trained sure but I thought with all those bruises that he probably wouldn't get past the first round, then I would cheer him up when we got home and my plans would have continued unhindered...but now there are going to be problems..._Kirino thought to herself looking at her friends Ayase and Kanako. "Hey Kirino-chan isn't it exciting your brother won his second match and is headed into the next round. I knew he was strong, but wow he was stronger than I thought!" Kanako squealed. "What do you mean you _knew_ he was this strong?Whats more why didn't you seem surprised like Ayase that he was here today Kanako?" At this Kanako could tell she had played a bit too much of her hand to Kirino and though she would admit that she had seen him training there would be no way she would let it slip about lunch..."Well I kinda saw your oni-chan training at school but I kept it a secret from him and you! I figured he might show up here is all. Kirino's dangerous stare softened at that response leaving her none the wiser about Kanakos truth. "W-w-well that _baka aniki_ of mine is doing well, but I hope he doesn't do to well or he will be to cocky when he gets home and I won't have it!" Ayase raised an eyebrow at this and stated "Well obviously he trained hard Kirino, but I have to agree no telling how smug he might become if he gets to much further, its a little sisters job to keep their oni-chan in check."

Kanako laughed at this "Ha ha ha Ayase you are too much Kyosuke not that type of guy he's really easy-going, he wouldn't be like that." "One question Kanako how is it you seem to know so much about Kyosuke? I certainly haven't talked about him all that much."Kirino asked in a dangerous voice. Kanako chide herself for getting draw out by Ayase stupid comments but she was sure she could salvage this conversation. "Well Kirino its just a feeling I get when I look at your _aniki_, he doesn't seem like the irresponsible type to me heh that just what I think anyway." Kirino's gaze stayed on Kanako a long time and Kanako could tell she was trying to gather something in her face from that look but it soon passed as Kirino finished with a comment. "Well then he would have you fooled because he is a lazy slacker...or at least I used to think so.." Kirino mumbled at the end and went back to watching the events on the main stadium floor. _Whew I am really going to have to be more careful around her, let just hope she doesn't catch on and spoil my lunch time like aAyase_. At this Kanako looked over and glowered at a quite oblivious Ayase who was now back to talking with Kirino like usual.

Privately Kirino thought much differently than she showed on the outside to her friends. Sure Kyosuke could be dense and had spent a lot of time avoiding her, but she knew with the recent activities that she was starting to break the barrier that had started to build between them a long time ago. Now that she had made some progress with her aniki she would be darned to allow some interloper to interfere with her feelings and get in her way even if it was her closest friends. No she though I'll have to keep a closer eye on these two, but then it hit her _Why? Why do I care if my two friend get close to him? I mean he is my aniki it's not like he's my boyfriend...but still his attention should be on his little sister. There again she felt that heavy feeling in her chest when she thought this. I mean I know I can't like him like that but why do I feel this heavy feeling when I think of him spending time with anyone else? No it can't be..._in the middle of the stadium crowd next to her friends Kirino realized she maybe like Kyosuke a little bit more than a sibling should but it didn't bother her all that much and the thought of another treatment after the tournament put the smallest smile back on her faces as the third round start was announced.

**Round Three the Quarter Finals**

**Kyosuke:**

Well after a short break and a rousing speech from our fearless leader Tanaka we were called back out to begin the quarter-final round of the tournament. It was no surprise to me that the participants were getting better and what surprised me more was that all of our team was still in the event. I walked out onto the mat as my name was called over the PA system to loud cheers from our school cheering section and it seemed like a thousand bulbs went off as well in the crowd. My Opponent this time was a very athletic looking guy like myself. When he came out onto the mat he stretched a bit then walked over to me. "Hey you're the Chiba Prefecture guy who beat last years runner up right?" "Yes I did last round it was a tough match." Well I'm Kon from the Miyagi Prefecture and I'd like to wish you good luck." as he stuck out his hand toward me. I was a little shocked at this sportsmanship but I responded in kind. "Thanks Kon I'm Kyosuke and I wish you similar luck in return." as I shook his hand we then moved back into starting place and bowed to the ref and then each other. The Ref then Yelled BEGIN! The first moves from both of us were so fast that all I saw was a similar forearm bar meeting my own. Once I saw that our strength was similar I moved to leg sweep him but he countered by performing a somersault away from me leaving me prone on the ground to an open assault. Kon was faster than I in this respect and I got four to five fist punches sent my direction almost all at once. I defended well but I was looking for a point here not defense. I decide it was finally time to get serious.

I jumped back away from his attack which surprised him and then I used my technique I planted my foot and closed my eyes and focused _Kaminari pasu_ I thought to myself as I launched forward into Kon. The movement was so fast that Kon never saw the two fist punches that connected with his chest. All I heard was a light gasp of air as I passed by him and he crumpled to the floor in a heap as I opened my eyes I heard the ref stammer one point Green! The ref then looked over at Kon laying on the mat on his side and went over to kneel next to him. After a few whispered words were exchanged a member of the training staff was brought out onto the mat and knelt next to him. the whole time I was standing quite close listening to what was said. "ref I don't think its a good idea for him to continue I think he may have a few cracked ribs." "Well you're the medical staff if you say that then I'm going to have to call the match." Before the ref got up I moved around the group and knelt myself to speak with Kon. " man Kon I am sorry I didn't mean to cause you any real physical injury, I was just trying the best I could I feel bad man."I whispered to him.

"Augh don't feel bad Kyosuke it's just part of martial arts it can happen to any of us. To be honest I hadn't ever seen anything like that its no wonder I couldn't defend against it but don't feel bad, just do me a favor." "Anything Kon what can I do for you?" "Once I heal up let me come find you and let's do this again I'd like to see what I can do against you with a bit more training." "Sure" I whispered shook his hand again and stood up to return to my side of the mat. _Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention on mat 4 we have an announce ment to make due to some extraneous injury the Miyagi prefecture participant can no longer continue. this means the Chiba participant will be moving on by default. thank you._ After the announcement there were many cheers as Kon got up and with help was hauled off the mat to the medical area. I bowed to him then the referee and headed back to the rest area to find out how the rest of our team did.

To my great surprised only two of our team continued to the semi final round of the tournament me and Shin. Tanaka, Shaka and even Kohei lost their matches. " What exactly happened out there. "Well Kosaka it's like I said there are a lot of guys out there with things to prove and their resolve was greater than ours it seems. Tanaka stated with a grim look on his face. "Hey Kyosuke can you tell me something?" Shaka asked "What is it Shaka?" " Will you show me that move you used when we get back to Chiba after the tournament during practice, I don't think any of us have seen anything like that before." "W-w-well i can try I guess but it's not normal and it will take you a lot of time and practice to get it but I can show you the basics." Shaka thanked me and then Kohei spoke up. " Oh man look at the posting for the next round, what the hell!" I looked over to the big board to see who my next opponent was and to my shock it showed my name Kyosuke vs Shin. "Kosaka I don't want any quarter just because we are comrades. You came here with something to prove...and so have I so do not disappoint me." Shin said as he turned and walked over to get a drink of water and have a seat. I decided to go over and sit with him.

"Hey shin you got a minute?" He looked up at me and nodded, I sat down close to him and spoke. "Shin were you serious just now, I need to know that you wont hold it against me if I pull out all the stops." he moved in close to me so only he and I could hear and said "look Kosaka I know you don't show much of your hand in class but I know full well you are very smart and very strong. I had greatly hoped it would come down to this. Shaka, Kohei even Tanaka there all good guys but when I look into their eyes I don't see what I see in yours. The thirst for recognition, no matter how well you mask it I know it is there I see it every time I look at myself in the mirror as well. So yes if you want my respect then do not hold back." " You know Shin I think that is the most I have ever heard you say at one time." at this he quietly laughed. "well i talk when I actually have something important to say. See you out there Kyosuke." "Same to you Shin." _Siiiiiiiiigh I really had hoped I could keep that promise to my father, but it seems i really am going to have to use everything...damn I wish Kirino wasn't here to see this she is going to get mad at me...oh well._

**Semi-Final Round:**

**Kyosuke:**

Well it seems that my earlier match had cause an extreme amount of chatter on the SNS blog sites as well as with viewers at home because when I came out to the mat for my match the place nearly exploded. I took my spot on the green side of the mat once again. Across from me was Shin with that stoic look on his face but when i looked into his eyes it was if they were glowing. He would hold nothing back in this fight I decided at that moment I would do the same I turned away from him and the ref and closed my eyes to focus. I quietly searched for the pool of physical strength I use only for emergencies. Once I grabbed onto it I began to draw it out and at once I felt my whole body come alive like it was electrically charged. I turned around and opened my eyes and it was now shin who smiled. I smiled back and we both bowed to signify we were ready.

The ref could see this was going to get serious but nodded all the same and yelled BEGIN! I once again moved toward the middle and planted my anchor foot and closed my eyes _Kaminari pasu _I thought and all at once I was past shin but I could tell he bad blocked both attacks cleanly I turned so fast to counter again when I heard a whisper _Kurai hai kikku _as a lightning quick dark flash passed before me catching me from the bottom of my chest to my shoulder send a huge spike of pain into me and sending me sliding back on my feet to a sudden stop. POINT! Green the ref called out as Shin had cleared me in one shot. The look of surprise on his face told me that not many had taken that attack and stayed on their feet. I steeled myself and retook my position. _No way am I taking another shot Like that.._BEGIN! I moved in plainly this time with kicks and punches as fast as my body could move and shin was blocking and countering in a same way. We were moving quickly around the mat when I decide to take risk I dropped down to foot sweep Shin he countered this my jumping up and over it and at that moment I once again dove into my strength _Tetsu no suiryoku _I thought as I planted a foot and knee on the ground and thrusted both fists up into his chest.

This Lightning movement caught him Prone and blasted him back into the air and onto the mat rolling and bouncing back up into a standing position on the edge of the mat. POINT! Green. Shin was breathing heavily and holding his right side after that attack. I wasn't left untouched by the attack because both of my arms were numb but I did my best to hold a stoic look as well. _I got to end this quick. _BEGIN! I knew neither of us could continue a long duration exchange so I decide this was it Id go for broke. I pulled every once of strength I had left and didn't even take my normal technique stance I just closed my eyes and thought _Kaminari pasu_ and launched to the middle of the mat in an instant Shin feeling the ever-growing sense of fatigue and the same in an instant he was also in the middle of the mat I could clearly make out _Harikēn no suiryoku_in his whisper and as both attacks met there was a blinding moment where everything stopped, to me it felt like real electricity was passing between us and at the moment of this realization the blow back occurred. a shock of pain traveled up both my arms across my chest and through my legs blowing be far back across the mat I fell hard and slid a long way. Shin was in no better condition a huge bruise had formed on his forearm and cheek ans he flew in the opposite direction and slid to a stop in a heap on the mat as well. It was at that moment I heard the Referee "The green participant is off the mat, The winner of this round is RED! WINNER!" I looked down to see I had indeed crossed the edge of the mat boundary my elbow. _Damn if I just could have held that movement a second longer maybe...oh wll it was a good try._

I slowly got to my feet the amount of damage I had taken was immense I would definitely have some major bruises after that. It wasn't until after a few moments I realized the entire crowd was on its feet and cheering by far louder than I had heard all day and the flash bulbs _geez stop with the pictures damn it already..._I took my spot and bowed to the ref and then looked over to shin, man how was he going to move forward-looking like that? I wondered. I bowed to him he smiled and bowed back and then I turned and headed back to the rest area with a fist held high over my head to respond to the cheers. "Hey Kyosuke wait up man." "Hey Shin good job man that was a hell of a fight." "Yeah I'm pretty sure the tournament winner was going to be either you or I the rest of these guys can't hold a candle to us." "Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow in response. "Well if that is the case shin finish this up quick I want to get home and soak plus we got a long train ride heh good luck man." "Thanks Kyosuke after this let start sparring after school where you and Kohei train if you don't mind." "Sure Shin but I'm not going all out again for a while deal? I think I'm gonna have hell to pay as it is." "Deal, but what hell to pay are you talking about?" "Don't worry about it man just some stuff to deal with at home...

Shin was to right. Not long after our fight he made it to the Finals and won the match I was there to greet him and congratulate him for bringing the win home for our school. We all went out to the stadium podium as a team to celebrate and it's probably one of the greatest memories I have to date. "Hey Kohei you did a heck of a job in your first tournament man." "Thanks Kyosuke, I think its you and Shin they will be talking about on the news, and here I thought I was really on your level too." "Well Kohei I went into a pool of power I never pull from so it won't be happening again for a while." "No worries man, I can't believe you made it to the Semi-finals in your first attempt...damn man!"

"Well its time to get back to reality I guess that bullet train isn't going to wait forever" and with that Kohei and I headed to the stadium locker rooms to get cleaned up so we could head for the platform and train that would take us home, and me to my next moment of embarrassment to say the least...


	5. Chapter 5

_Well I know it was a couple of weeks to get this chapter out. I had to make sure it was well constructed (Thanks again DBZ) for busting my grammar ballz keep it up. Now for the story, This story is starting to get interesting the puzzle is being slightly revealed to you the reader but not to anyone else. We got a long way to go...I hope you all enjoy reading it, because I am enjoying writing it. As usual fell free to review or PM me. I might respond or I might not - DJ Tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 5: Guarding the house...and the heart?**

**Kyosuke:**

Kohei and I headed back to the locker rooms to get changed and cleaned up with the other participants, Kohei had gotten cleaned up and dressed and let me know he'd meet me outside. After he left Shin came around the corner with a very serious face. _huh...the guy just won the whole tournament you'd think he would be happier.._right about when I finished that thought Shin spoke to me. "Hey Kosaka mind if I sit down a second, I need to ask you something." He didn't even bother waiting for a reply and grabbed a folding chair next to me and sat down. "Whats with the sour look Shin? You won the whole tournament man you should be pretty happy I would think." This comment just put an even more serious look on his face. He looked around the locker room I think to make sure no one was in earshot and said "Kyosuke I'd like you to answer me honestly...did you give it everything you had when you and I fought out there...I kinda felt like you were holding back." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, I mean aren't these visible bruises on my chest back and arms enough to prove to him I gave it my all? _siiiigh _I guess some guys won't ever be satisfied, "Look Shin I didn't hold anything back against you there man I dove into some strength I would use unless I am in an emergency situation, so rest assured you beat me fair and square man."

He sat there a long time searching my eyes looking for some hesitation but could see none. I wasn't really gonna tell him that maybe ...just maybe somewhere in here I had a completely different gear, I mean seriously how the hell would I quietly walk the school grounds if I had won the whole tournament. No he could have the glory I had proved what I needed to, to myself and my clan I was satisfied and I knew my father would be as well. If I had truly gone to that place I'm not really sure what would have happened, I mean I had tapped it just a little and broken a guys ribs...no I didn't need to make a point to Shin or anyone else for that matter. Once he was satisfied Shin got up and grabbed his gear and said, "Well I'm not really sure I believe you Kyosuke so sometime when you and I are truly alone I'll ask for a rematch, if you are willing to give it to me I'd appreciate it. I mean truth be told you are one of the few fighters I respect...take care man see you on the train." Well it looks like my ploy might not have worked after all_ damn it. _The surprised just keep on coming today don't they I thought to myself. I reached up and felt my arm and shoulder and the aches from that fight really started to sink in.._ ahhh i can't wait to get home and soak in some of those herbs grandfather gave me, I'm pretty injured._ I heaved myself to my feet and finished getting dressed, grabbed my gear took a deep breath exhaled to hide my pain and headed for the door to meet Kohei.

When Kohei and I left the Tokyo dome locker rooms for the path that led to the train station platform it really annoyed me just how large the crowd was, both Kohei and I had put on a hat and some sun glasses to try to avoid any undue attention. We were about three-quarters of the way there when I felt a tug from behind on my shirt. "Whats the big idea there.." I shot as I started to turn around to glare at whoever had touched me, to my surprise staring at me were a piercing pair of blue sapphires. "K..K...Kirino? what the hell are you doing here?" I got a_ hurumph_ and slight smile from her that turned almost instantly into that smirk i had seen in the crowd, _whats with her?_ I thought. "W..Well _aniki _I had to find you because of an E-mail mom had sent me just as the tournament ended. It said that her and father were leaving now for the other side of Chiba to go to aunt Yuki's house and I was to ride the train home with you." With that she wasn't going to relinquish her grip on my shirt anytime soon so I looked over to Kohei who had a smug look on his face at the scene. "Hey Kosaka's I think its time we make our way to the station with the crowd here or we might not get a ride home."

That was more than enough to spur me on toward the platform with my imouto clinging to my shirt in tow. After a short bit of walking she decided to move up next to me and she hadn't said a single thing to me since. I thought this was very strange because normally by now she would be chewing my ear off about keeping secrets, or maybe thinking after that event I would be full of myself. I decided to try to break the ice a bit. I looked down at Kirino and could tell she was deep in thought so I tried to get her attention, "Hey Kirino you alright? You seem awful quite, is there something you want to talk about?" Kirino seem to shake out of here thoughts but didn't look up at me at first then she said quietly, "Y..yes there are a few things I want to ask but not here in the crowd I'll wait until we are on the train if that is ok." I raised an eyebrow because now I felt thoroughly confused she didn't even call me baka there huh... Well something has to be up I thought but I decided I wouldn't pry, she will tell me when she is good and ready I guess. I remembered what dad had said about her friend being able to stay over, so I tried to change tactics a bit. "Hey Kirino I forgot to tell you, dad told me that if you wanted your friends to stay over they can while he and mom are gone. He said just try not to destroy the house while they are away heh." I am not sure what shocked me more really the look on Kirino's face when I said that or what she did next. "Well I know I got mom to work on dad so I could have people over but now I don't want them there. I won't be inviting people over either day ok? I really just want take a break and relax and I don't think I can do that with them there."

I had no responds to that comment _or the soft red hue that began to form on her nose and cheeks..whats that about?_ "Well if you change your mind no worries I'll try to stay out of your way so you all can have some fun." she just looked up at me with a very soft look and nodded in thanks for my response. Kohei had been walking along and listening to our exchange and decide it was his turn to interject into the conversation. "Hey Kosaka-chan aren't you going to catch up with those model friends of yours? I bet they would want to sit with you on the train. We can meet you at the station when we get off to go home, I'm sure that would be ok with Kyosuke." I nodded at Kohei but then the strangest thing happened my imouto, the girl who I thought really did hate me stepped in closer to me as we walked and stuck her arm through mine and glared at Kohei. "No thank you Akagi-san I'll have you know I plan to sit with aniki on the ride home because there are some things I want to ask him. I don't feel the need to sit with my friends on the train they will get by I am sure."

When she did this I felt my nerves rattle a bit and that strange warmth that I was feeling on the train earlier that day returned, I saw Kohei give me a warning glare but all I could do was smile and shake my head at him. I didn't think it would be a good idea to anger my Imouto so I shook my head at Kohei he decided it was better to relent a bit. "Sorry my bad there Kirino-chan do as you please, I am sure Kyosuke would be happy to ride home with you right Kosaka?" way to put me on the spot there Kohei knowing full well how I feel about my imouto and my secret. "Yeah I guess it would be fine if you sat with us on the ride home it might be a little boring but I wont stop you Kirino." This seem to satisfy her so she nodded relaxed her grip but still wouldn't let go of my arm, but her glare had softened to just a normal stare. She was humming some tune I couldn't place as we walked up to the platform in the crowd of people.

We waited about 5 minutes for the train to arrive and the whole time we were standing there many of our fellow classmates were giving me an odd stare and the girls were whispering among themselves, saying what I only could imagine stuff that might become rumors on monday at school. I looked down to see Kirino still staring quite unconcerned across the platform and making occasional eye contact with the other girls with that smirk on her face again. I decided it was time to ask what that was all about. I stepped a little closer to her so that I wouldn't be overheard. "Hey Kirino, whats with that smile of yours you've seemed to have had it all through the tournament and even now, why is that?" At this implication she put on a neutral tone and gave me a soft elbow into my already injured side and said "Keep quiet baka aniki I don't have to explain every little thing about myself to you. Y-y-you should be happy such a cute and popular girl like myself would take time out of her day to even stand with you. Be grateful." At this Kohei laughed out loud and then looked away as I scowled at him and nursed my new injury from my obstinate imouto. "Alright I get it so thanks for standing with me and I wont ask anymore about it"..._for now I thought._

The train arrived not long after and our school-mates decided they also wanted to ride in the same car as the team. _Great this trip home will be troublesome and noisy as well...sigh. _I just can't seem to get any break at all, but we decided to take the last 4 sets of seats at the back of the car and made everyone from school sit up toward the front. I could see both of Kirino's friends in the car with us and Kanako and Ayase were staring hard at Kirino, they both had the looks of girls who wanted to bombard her with question. Kirino for her part was giving the two a defiant stare letting them know that they needed to stay up there for now and let her be with her oni-chan. I couldn't figure out for the life of me what this was all about. "Hey Kirino are you and your two friends there OK? you all didn't have a fight did you?" Kirino had taken the seat near the aisle and made me sit against the window so she could monopolize my time I guessed. "No Baka Kyosuke I just want to sit here with you alone and if I don't keep them at bay they will interfere and annoy me a bit in the process. We are all still good friends I just don't want you bothering them." I snorted at this comment, me bother them sheesh if she only knew the truth, what in the world would happen to Kanako?

I am guessing that might get ugly, so for now I'll continue to keep it to myself. "Well you don't have to worry I don't have ny interest in first year girls anyway, so no problem there." I must have stepped on a land mind because Kirino's head whipped around to give me a her full on attention and I knew this was going to become an awkward conversation. "Well Baka Kyosuke that's a good thing because my friends are off-limits anyway I don't want you molesting them or I will cause you great harm, understand?" I raised an eyebrow at how serious those blue sapphires were staring at me and how tense she looked at that moment, like a snake ready to strike. "Crystal clear there my imouto, no hitting on your friends I can live with that." This seemed to pacifier her rage and she calmed down again. We sat there in silence for a long time while the commotion of our classmate seemed to grow in the loud conversation and laughter they were having. Probably at my expense I thought, everyone knows who Kirino is and my guess is they have no idea why she would be sitting with a nobody like myself. Once again my double personality imouto surprised me by sliding her seat arm rest up so there was nothing separating us, she then grabbed my arm and leaned over to rest herself against me. Kohei who up to this point had been pretty leisurely talking with me and a few of the other guys on the team went dead silent.

I looked down at Kirino who had her eyes closed and was breathing easily. I looked up to see so many pairs of eyes on me including Kohei's that I wasn't sure I could stay calm. I took a deep breath and said to Kohei "hey she's my little sister and I have to watch out for her so if that mean she wants to rest on me so be it." I produced the most deadly glare I could and stared around the car and many of those eyes returned to their earlier situations. I softened face when I came to Kohei and he merely smiled and me and wordlessly mouthed "I figured as much". Kirino seemed to hear this to even with her eyes closed and tightened her grip on my arm and snuggled closer to me, and that smile once again returned to her face. Well its to late now to be any more embarrassed by my class mates than I already am so i decided to just enjoy Kirinos warmth and the scenery zipping by the window on our train ride home.

We were over halfway home and Kirino was now sleeping pretty peacefully, most of our fellow students were doing the same. It was about then that Shin made his way over to the empty seat next to the also sleeping Kohei. "Hey Kosaka who's the girl they're leaning on you?" is he serious did he not know who she was really? " This is my imouto Kirino, yeah before you say anything I know we don't look-alike but were family. "You read my mind there Kosaka, I thought maybe she was your girlfriend and if so I ah...wondered if she had any friends." Shin chuckled after he finished his statement. "Seriously though Kosaka you guys seem to get along good she always been close to you?" I looked around the car and could see at least in the immediate area that no one was listening, so I leaned into Shin not waking up Kirino. "Well honestly Shin for a few years now she and I hardly ever even talked, I think I was maybe a little full of myself and maybe kinda mad at her for always giving me the cold shoulder. I see now that I was being pretty stupid and I should have just taken the time to understand her problems and listen to her..._sigh _like a baka though it took me a while to figure this out." Shin leaned back and put on a thoughtful face, he sat there a bit before he responded. "Well Kosaka family is family no matter how much they aggravate you, you can't give up on family." Huh who knew shin was so sagely i thought and the look of surprise on my face brought a smile to his. "Yeah you got a point there Shin, I'm gonna try to be kinder to her and listen more, I guess that's what a brother would do right?" He nodded at this comment and supplied one of his own, "Yeah but when I looked at you two earlier I wasn't sure if that was what she was thinking." he whispered. "Don't go there Shin, I'm asking as a friend here." At this shin shook his head and could tell that it was something I didn't want to discuss at all but he smirked just the same with realization in his eyes.

"Well at any rate maybe I can get her to talk you into that rematch Kosaka I still think your hiding some things from me." Ah this again Shin I thought, "yeah, yeah man I'll talk about that with you some other time I need to heal first." and with that Shin quietly got up waved me off and headed back up front. _Speaking of injuries man I can't wait till this train rides over I am really starting to ache here..._

Once Shin had left it was Kirinos turn to stop playing possum, I guess she had listened to part of that conversation because I was shaken from my thoughts by a low whisper. "So your going to be kinder to me and listen more huh? Also what is it that guy thinks you are hiding? and what rematch?" Oh boy I just continue to not get any breaks today at all. "Well there are a few thing going on between he and I that's all I'll say about it for now." Kirino leaned back and yawned and stretched her arms over her head and began preening her hair. _I can't believe how cute she is sheesh this is going to be so troublesome_. Kirino saw me staring and the dumbfounded look on my face and gave me a wide smile back. "What? is something on my face?" she asked curiously and yawned yet again while she continued to stretch.

I know this is going to be so bad but here I go anyway, "No I was just sorta thinking that you look really cute when you wake up is all." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear me. Her eyes went wide as saucers and a red stripe shot across her nose and cheeks, she sat there for a few seconds somewhat wary and then said,"W-w-well a girl has to look her best in public and you get stiff sleeping on a train, besides now that no ones really listening I think we need to have our talk." With that she smiled and leaned heavily against my side so that she could talk near my ear and I could respond in kind quietly. "First off you want to know why I have been smirking I will tell you. It seems at the tournament I heard all my friends talking about you, and saying things about how great you were and they wanted to get to know you. My two friends up there even hinted that they had a crush on you, well for some reason my chest tightened at this like they might take you way from me. Just after we finally started to get along again and it made me feel selfish. I wont share my time with you with others. That is why I was smirking all those times, I want them to know you are my _aniki_ and I will not share you with anyone period. They will begin to know this one way or another and I will see to it."

This really surprised me I had no idea she was feeling like this, I also felt that warmth in my chest growing and my faced heated up rapidly from her statement. I tried my best to keep a neutral face. "Second, I won't have you stop me from my treatments either. That is quality bonding time for us siblings and I will make sure you don't over work yourself I can't bear the though of you injured, and don't think I can't tell how much you have winced and breathed hard on this trip home, I know you are hurt. There will be another treatment tonight I hope you know that." It occurred to me that our parent are not home, this would not be good so I think I will try to intervene. "Well Kirino I am feeling better, so I think you might be able to skip it tonight I can soak when we get home and I'll be ok." She placed a hand on my mouth to shut me up and looked up into my eyes and said. "You will let me massage you and apply medicine, you got hurt big time in that fight with your sempai and I will not have you stopping me. I told you anytime I see fit I can do that." I could tell her eyes had one part defiance and one part concern so I relented in the end.

"Well can I make one request then..." she nodded "can you at least wear some pajamas or something?" she shook her head in the negative. "No can do aniki it is my choice how I come dressed to our treatment and I like to feel my skin on yours. I like your tone muscles and I want to be able to feel them...and besides I know you like it_ a-n-i-k-i" _as she leaned up and whispered the last part into my ear. It made me shiver and I felt my will crumble at her advances. "Alright but no real funny business I mean our parents are away, so you have to try to behave yourself." I could feel my pulse increase as she looked up at me with that slight smirk. She smiled up at me and snuggled close to me and whispered " I won't make any promises." whaaaaa? I thought, it was then that the arrival announcement came over the intercom waking up Kohei and many of the other students. It had been a long crazy trip for sure and I shuddered to think what might happen since our parents were not home now and wouldn't be for two more days..._Man it's going to be a long two days I think._

We got up from our seats and made our way down the aisle with a large amount of kids from our school. Once we got on to the platform Kanako and Ayase rushed over to Kirino. Ayase bowed a greeting to me and Kohei and then said "Hey Kirino would you mind walking part of the way home with us we want to talk to you about some stuff." Kirino looked back at me with a hesitant glance, one that said I should remember our earlier conversation. she smirked at me and turned around, "sure Ayase I can walk home with you and Kanako part of the way." This seemed to please Ayase because she grabbed Kirino by the hand and started to drag her away when Kirino turned around and yelled at me, "Aniki make sure you get home at a decent hour, you know why." After a quick nod from myself she turned around and ran off to do who knows what with her model friends.

"God Kosaka I can't believe that whole train ride and the things she said to you... man that sure is rough on you." Kohei locked his hands behind his head and started to stroll toward our neighborhood. "Wait a second, were you listening the whole time she and I talked?" He smirked at me and that was all the confirmation I needed to know that our little talk hadn't been as private as I thought. "What did you mean by wear pajamas anyway?" as he started to chuckle heavily at my gaping mouth and very red face. "Don't even ask Kohei...It still causes my heart to jump when I think about it." At this he raised an eyebrow and kept the leisurely pace. "Well Kyosuke you don't have to tell me what I can tell is already going on...but like I said on the train man I think it's a road best to be avoided if you ask me." I couldn't meet his eyes as he said this because deep down I knew he was right. You can't have feeling for your little sister its to morally wrong, but why was I wrestling with it? I mean_ I KNOW _it's not right but I still can't get past it. "Well Kyosuke this is my fork in the road man I'll be heading home but hey man think about what I said, you and I been friends a long time so I'll keep quiet about it no matter what you do ok?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly but nodded, "Thanks Kohei I mean I know my feelings are kind of messed up because of her. I think I'm gonna walk down to the Pier and watch the freighters come in and clear my head a bit." Kohei waved me off and then turned toward his home. I headed in the opposite direction down toward the Piers in our town.

It was getting a bit past sunset and many of the street lights were just starting to pop on. I had plenty to think about and I always found staring out over the bay helped clear my head. When I got down to the pier I sat down on a wooden piling and started thinking. _sighhhhhh What is going on with me? seriously I spend all that time staying out of her way and then I find out that she wanted my attention all along. That thought alone makes me happy, maybe a little too happy I mean I know I am her brother and all but shouldn't I try to keep some distance from her? _"God this is so messed up, I really do have feelings for her and I really can't get past it.." In the dark not five feet from me I caught the glimpse of a lighter flicking to life and there in the dark a cigarette was lit. I jumped off the piling tensing myself warily at what looked like a good-sized man. "Hey there easy son, I mean you no harm, I was just quietly leaning here when you came up and sat down."I couldn't really make him out but if I would have had to guess this man was easily as large as my father. The thing that surprised me he looked like a foreigner, maybe from America? He had a smirk that seemed like nothing could surprise him so I doubted my actions had.

"Well I apologize sir for my wariness but my dad says you can't ever be to careful down here after dark." He nodded and then stepped out into the light blowing smoke from his cigarette. "Your dad's a smart guy, so you mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question there son?" I think I might want an introduction before you ask me anything like that, who is this guy? I thought. "Well that depends on what your name is and what you want sir." I levelly responded. "He stood there with a look on his face like he was sizing me up, like maybe whether I was worth his time or not I guess. "That's fair I guess, the names Cliff Crawford I own an ocean-going vessel, I just finished coming across the pacific and resting a week here in port." He stuck his hand out in an American greeting a hand shake I figured. I took his hand and responded, "Hello my name is Kyosuke Kosaka and I'm a local resident here in Chiba myself." He took my hand in kind and gave me an easy-going smile. "Well nice to meet you Kosaka. Now that we have that out-of-the-way, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I nodded it couldn't hurt to hear the guy out I guess, I mean I am just sitting around here. "Sure Mr. Crawford what is it you want to know?" he shook his head and laughed, " No need to be so formal Kosaka just call me Cliff. Well what was the deal over there you looked pretty deep in thought and quite a troubled look on your face too." I didn't know how to respond to that..I mean I don't really even know this guy...but i guess it couldn't hurt to get a grown ups advice, it's not like he knows who Kirino is right? "Why not I guess it couldn't hurt to explain my dilemma a bit." he took another drag of his smoke and went over to the piling I was sitting on and sat down himself ready to listen. "Well its pretty straight forward, I have a close friend I have known pretty much my whole life and I just recently found out I have feelings for her." He nodded and waved me to continue my story.

"Well I thought for the longest time that she didn't want anything to do with me we hadn't talked much in the last three months, then tonight she springs information on me that she has selfish and jealous feelings because she thinks other people might have an interest in me. Now I have no idea what to think." I crossed my arms in front of me and sighed deeply as I finished. Cliff scratched hs chin and thought about it for a good minute or so, "You know Kyosuke you're not the first guy to have women problems, I think every time I come into port I find a guy like you dealing with something like this...Well maybe not the friend turned loved thing so much but romance problems. In all my years of experience with women all I can tell you is this, the heart wants what the heart wants. Love will never make sense I mean I think you just have to be honest with yourself and with the girl, I think they appreciate that." I thought about what he just said, be honest with her...I mean what would really happen if I told her the truth? The world doesn't accept that kind of thing right? She might even hate me for it, but the signals she is giving me makes me think otherwise and its that knowledge that scares me. "Well cliff let me ask this then, what if people don't accept us going from friends to lovers...that they think its weird or look down on us because of it?"

This made cliff laugh kinda loud for it being so late at night sheesh. "Well its simple who's opinion really matters? Yours and hers right? That's all that matters man, if people don't like it I'll say it as any American would, to hell with them then. Your real friends will be able to see past that." This comment surprised me and he could tell by the look on my face. "Well Kosaka I did have another reason I approached you too though, mind if I ask how old ya are?" whats his reason for asking i wonder...OK I'll bite. "I'm 18 years old just about to graduate in a five more months." This made Cliff smile really big, "Good deal hey man if you need some time away from home to think all this stuff through, I'd like to offer ya a job. I lost a local guy just as I made port and I'm a guy down for my return trip to the west coast of the united states. I'll be here for about a week for repair work before I head out so if you think you might want to take a break from school and see the world, here's my card I'm docked down at pier eighteen. Just show up or give me a call to let me know if you are in. You seem like a responsible kind of guy and that's good because my works hard and dangerous just keep that in mind." He handed me his card I took it and pocketed it. What is this guy thinking!? There's no way I'd want to go on a trip like that in any way, that would scare the hell outta me. "Well thanks for the offer Cliff but I don't think I'll be taking you up on that offer sounds to outside my comfort zone." He frowned at this but then the smile returned, "Well just think about it because it might do ya some good to go on an adventure, a story for the folks back home here, but anyway take care and thanks for the conversation." He turned around and waved over his shoulder as he started to light another smoke and head off out of the light into the darkness.

What in the world...what a strange guy but he had some decent advice maybe he's not such a bad guy, _the heart wants what the heart wants..._I closed my eyes and thought about this as the sea breeze slid across my face. My chest started to tighten as I really thought about what that those words ment. No for now no matter how much the hear wants the head has to be reasonable so I'll just try to be the best older brother I can be and keep my distance. I guess it's getting late I thought I better head home I know its past a reasonable hour so I am sure she's gonna punch me but its a small price to pay for the time I got to assess the situation. I drop the card into my pocket look back one more time cliffs direction but he's long gone and turn around to head home while pondering the reasons behind such a strange meeting with such a strange guy...

**(**_**Somewhere on the other side of Chiba)**_

**Diasuke:**

I have dreaded this trip for so long that I wished I could put it off for the rest of my life. I knew that once Yoshino and her sister started talking about the idea of it all that there would be no stopping these two. So after three exhausting arguments with Yoshino and two phone calls with her sister Yuki, here we are on a bullet train headed to only what I can describe as a lost cause of a meeting about what should be done. I plan to pick my battles carefully on this trip not only do I have to deal with those two but now they have even gotten my parents involved..._damn why did this have to happen._ "Hey Dear are you alright? You look like you were really thinking about something want to share your thoughts?" I tried to put back on my neutral face but in front of my wife it's almost impossible. She and I have been together so long I can't hide things from her easily. "No Yoshino if I was thinking about anything it would be that I still think what were doing here is a bad idea. I have a pretty good idea of what will happen when Kyosuke is told the truth after all these years." Yoshino looked at her husbands somewhat disgruntled face and smiled. "Oh I'm pretty sure he will take it better than you think, both ojiisama and jiichan said it themselves that this should have been revealed long ago." This made Diasuke's frown grow even deeper as Yoshino said this. "I really can't believe that you and Yuki got my parents involved, that was probably the worst idea of all, but to me what was more surprising was that Kole agreed to this as well." At this Diasuke sat back crossed his arms in front of his chest and grunted. _This really will be a very tough uphill fight for me. I have to make them see that revealing this does no good, the secrets been kept to long and it will only hurt the situation and not help it. _"Well Diasuke Yuki told me that she had a very long talk with Kole over the phone about it and once his reservations were answered he was reluctantly on board with it as well." Just great without my brother-in-law on my side I'm not sure I can convince my parents to turn from this reckless decision but I am going to have to try. Diasuke steeled his determination as he sat back and looked out the window and thought back to what caused this whole issue to start in the first place...

_**(Diasukes Flashback:)**_

"Hey Diasuke what the hell are you still doing here? Don't you have to get home and have dinner with your wife and son?" A much younger and less formal version of myself was still sitting there working on reports of the days passed activities, some vandalism, a few accident reports and the darker one, a report of possible drug dealings and shots fired. "Yeah Kaito I'm almost finished here as soon as i get this last one done I'm heading out." As I looked up a light blonde haired tall slim man with a large easy grin made his way over to my desk with a cupcake and a glass of saké and set them down in front of me. This man was Kaito Sato my partner on the force, "Whats this for Kaito?" He laughed, "What do you mean man? did you forget today's our anniversary, four years you and I been partners." I can't believe I had forgotten that today was the first time three years ago I met him. he and I had been through some very thick moments and there was no one I trusted my life with more than Kaito. "What's this box in my desk? who the heck wrapped this in newspaper? and it says thanks Sato too?" Kaito walked back over and I handed him the box. "Oh Kosaka what the heck man that's one heck of a watch you shouldn't have." I laughed myself as I peeled the cupcake free from its wrapping.

"Hey you been there through it all from hairy police situations to my son's birthday parties to the birth of your kid..." _Shoot I shouldn't have reminded him damn it! _I could see the recognition all to well as Kaito could see my distress and he spoke up. "Hey Diasuke don't sweat it man they say cancers probably going to get us all in the end right. Don't worry about it." His sad smile definitely showed different. about 6 months ago Kaito and his wife Mayu gave birth to a happy healthy baby girl all eight pounds six ounces of her. The thing we all didn't know was sadly after labor complications occurred and Mayu didn't make it. it was later found that she had a rare form of cancer and medical technology hadn't caught onto it well. So there was Kaito with a new daughter and no wife to help with a new-born. Thankfully Yoshino and I were there for him. Helping him these past six months get his feet under him and it seemed that he was really starting to come back around. Today was a good example of that...a good time with a good memory to help push-off that sadness or at least keep it at bay. "Yeah well your probably right Kaito junks in the food, air and water so I guess we just have to make best of it right?" Kaito smiled and shook his head in the affirmative. He Daisuke I'd like to talk with you about something that's been on my mind for a while now, you mind if we head out to the parking lot?" Huh I wonder what so important that he'd stop me getting this last one done. I closed the file laying it on my desk and got up for the night. It will keep I'll get it done first thing in the morning I thought.

"Sure Kaito whats on your mind?" as we headed out of the precinct and over to one of the squad cars Kaito spoke up. "Hey man I really don't think I'll ever be able to thank you and your wife for everything you have done for me and Kirino these past six months. I'm not really sure I could have done this alone at all." I chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of my head. "Hey man what would you have done if it was me in that situation? I'd hope you'd done the same and paid it forward. I mean we all need some help sometimes in life." I reached over and patted Kaito on the back. "Thanks Kosaka that means a lot to me and that's why i wanted to ask you for a favor since its our anniversary." "Sure Kaito if it's within my power I'll see, what can I do for you?" Kaito took a deep breath and gave me a very serious stare and then spoke, "I'd like to ask for two things, first if anything would happen to me out here in the field that you would be willing to take care of Kirino. Shes my whole world now and I can't imagine what might happen to her if something happened to me." My eyes widened and my jaw hung slack at this request. "Look Kaito your being paranoid first of all nothings going to happen to you, we don't talk like that remember? But I'll only do this for you if you agree to watch after my wife and son if something would happen to me as well." I knew what he was asking and I felt that he to should understand the levity of such a request. Kaito thought about it for a few seconds and shook his head in agreement. that was enough for me so I stuck out a hand and he took it in reply.

"Thanks Daisuke I feel better knowing that, now my second request. I would like to formally right here and now ask for an arranged marriage of my daughter to your son. I have seen how you and your wife have raised your son Kyosuke and I can tell he's going to be a kind and good man. I want that for my daughter no...I need it for her." I stumbled back into the squad car when he said this and cracked my knee on the fender. _damn that hurt! what they heck is he thinking?_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath thinking exactly how to handle this, I'm not really sure how my wife would take this...and what of my son? He has the right to choose his own fate does he not? I thought about this and made a decision for better or worst I wasn't sure... "Kaito you are asking for something I am not sure I have the right to decide, but I'm a willing man lets say it like this. I promise to allow your daughter to spend as much time as she wants with my son, no questions asked as he and her get older. IF and I mean _only if _he shows honest feelings of affection for her then I'll do what I can to see that the two of them get a chance at a relationship. I can not guarantee that they might even get along let alone fall in love...who know right?" Kaito thought this over carefully and shook his head in agreement. "Well I'm going to quietly do what I can do see this through Kosaka. I really do believe your son is something special he comes from a good family and I want that for Kirino, so I'll hope if nothing else."

"Well you're the one who has to get Yoshino to agree to this, it is beyond me when it comes to Kyosuke she can be very protective." This gave Kaito a grave look of concern he had no doubt about my wife's temper he had seen it on a few occasions directed at me. As we stared at each other on this and began to laugh an alert came over the radio from police dispatch..._calling al officer...calling all officers..ten-thirteen, shots fired officer in distress is requesting additional units. _Kaito and I ran around to the driver and passenger doors I started the car ans Kaito responded to the call..._officer 21 Charlie 30 en route _Kaito barked over the radio as we sped away..._the moments after this were a blur to me, an arrival and two officers on the ground two assailants staring our way...then the shots began and three-minutes later it was over...over seventy shots fired...two dead assailants and there to my left Kaito laying on the ground unmoving._ The memories came faster now..._sirens...an amulance ride...trying to keep Kaito conscious...his final words "Please keep your promise..."_

Like that...just like that he was gone...a husband and father...gone. it was then that the levity of my promise hit home. I called my wife and told her to leave Kyosuke at a neighbors and come to the hospital, that it was serious. She seems so panicked she hung up before I could finish the rest...oh well there will be time enough for that when she arrives. Once yoshino burst into the emergency room and saw I was OK a look of confusion came over her face. "I'm fine dear...but...its Kaito...he..didn't make it." The look of horror on my wifes face still haunts me every time I go to sleep, like a shadow I can see clearly every night. "What do you mean he didn't make it Daisuke?!" she grabbed my shirt as tear started to form in her eyes. I explained what happened as she cried and cried. I also explained what had happened just before the events. She nodded in understanding, and even took the who arranged thing a lot better than I thought she would have. Oh my parents had seen the news that day and called to see if I was alright with much concern for my safety.

It was when I let them know what we intended to do that they said we should give Kirino to her proper relatives. We would be getting in over our young heads. It was Yoshino who ended the discussion "NO ojisama and Jiichan we will take her into our home and treat her as our own daughter. We will honor Kaito's request...and..and I will honor his marriage request but only under Daisuke's stipulation and that is final. Otherwise I will lover her as my own daughter regardless of whether she marries Kyosuke or not and that is final." _Well wonders never cease, I think that is the first time my parents have ever been shut up in an argument heh._ So later that same day we collected Kirino from the care center she was located at and we then went down to the station to formalize the situation and then took Kirino home with us. When we got home Kyosuke ran home from the neighbor but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw baby Kirino. "Mommy who is that there in your arms?" Yoshino knelt down and smiled at our son and said "This is your little sister Kirino, its going to be your job to be a good big brother and watch out for her." Kyosuke stared at her for a long time before finally shaking his head up and down. "O..OK..Mommy I'll try to watch out for her." With that it was done..._I guess for now this is enough no rush, I'll just have to see how things go i guess...well just have to wait and see Kaito..._

_**(Daisuke Flashback ends)**_

"Dear?...Dear? Hey! Daisuke wake up" as my wife shook me I was startled from my thoughts. _What? was I asleep..sigh why did I have that dream of all times.._ "Yeah Yoshino I'm good what is it, are we almost there?" Yoshino pursed her lips she could tell her husband was devising a strategy to try to turn this his way at the meeting. _No I made a promise that day as well Diasuke...and there are signs that I will have to honor it...and if I do then so do you!_ she thought as she stared at him. " Yes honey were about thirty or so minutes from arrival let's make sure we have all our stuff packed so we don't forget anything. "Sure dear that sounds like a good idea." Thirty minutes, I have thirty minutes until I have to put on my game face and make the most of this chance. Kyosuke still needs more time and honestly I really don't know how Kirino is going to take it as well. Shes got some temper and she so head strong that you can't talk her out of anything she sets her mind on. Lord knows I tried when she said she wanted to do modeling..._sigh at her age sheesh_. Oh well time to roll up my sleeves put on a face of determination, because I have two days to try to change five minds and it wont be easy...as Diasuke once again sat back crossed his arms across his chest and put on a firm frown...let the debate begin...


	6. Chapter 6:

_Well I have completed Chapter 6 for you all. I think this was good chapter if gives us insight into what many party's are thinking and how our hero is trying to deal with some new and growing emotions. All good stuff I'd say, hope you all enjoy reading it. Your welcome to PM me or review. i might respond or...I might not -DJ Tenki_

_**legal jargon:**_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 6: The Vote... The Investigation and The Spoiled Imouto...?**

**Diasuke:**

The train pulled into the station and both I and Yoshino gathered our items and headed down the aisle to get off the train. Once outside I took a moment to stretch my legs, lord knows I'm not as young as I used to be and I get stiff on those long train rides. It was then that we were called out to by none other than my sister-in-law Yuki. "Diasuke Yoshino! over here, I'm so glad you finally made it. It has been way to long since you both came to visit." _Not long enough for my taste.. _I mean don't get me wrong I love my family and when you get married you get all her relatives as well, but Yuki just loved to stir up trouble, she thought it made life exciting, for me it seemed to cause years of endless headaches. "Hey Yuki its great to see you too, You are looking very well" Yoshino responded as she hugged her sister. _Sigh.. _well let's get this show on the road I just know this is going to be a long weekend I thought. Yuki seemed to notice the exasperated look on my face and she smirked at me. "Hey Diasuke don't worry this whole weekend isn't going to be as bad as you think, you just have to have an open mind is all."

She knew just how to get under my skin so all I gave was a nod and a grunt in responds to her. "Oh Yuki you know how Diasuke is, long trips make him grumpy. So how is Kole doing in American? Will he be home anytime soon?" Yuki sighed at this and frowned looking a bit defeated. "Well every time he gets done with one of the productions, they entice him with more money! I keep telling him we have enough just come home already, but you know him...he says our daughters college fund could always use a bit more! I did put my foot down though, I told him after this movie he comes home and takes a break no matter what." This made me raise an eyebrow I'm pretty sure that if she is that serious my brother-in-law Kole will be on a flight back here in less than six months I guess. I decided it was time for me to chime in. "Hey Yuki if Kole isn't here how is he going to be part of this meeting is he phoning it in or something?" This made her chuckle, "no-no he set up a Skype video feed on your fathers big screen TV so he can video conference with us live, so he will be alright and there to give his two cents on the matter." Just great I sighed again, just when I thought I might have one less person to convince my father had to go and let the tech guru in the family play games with his set. We dropped our stuff in Yuki's trunk and drove the twenty minutes to my parents house, all the while the girls caught up on all the family gossip about my niece Sakura. Shes the same age as Kirino and is Kyosuke's real cousin, a real girly girl like Kirino but not as independent. I've gathered that she's more the cheerleader type but still respectful if my father has anything to do with it. It's not that Kole and Yuki aren't good parents they just are a little more free-spirited with their parenting, I don't agree with it but what can you do right?

"I tell you Yoshino, Sakura is doing so well in school and she's the lead cheerleader on the squad this year, she looks at all of Kirino's pictures in seventeen magazine and tells me she won't let Kirino beat her." My wife chuckles at this and tells here that Kirino has always looked at Sakura as a rival at home and says similar things. "I dunno Yuki they both have a stubborn streak a mile wide so I still think its best we keep them apart you remember last Christmas right?" I tried to remind her of that little fiasco my jaw still aches after being hit with a lamp...yeah cat fight don't ask...thank god Kyosuke was there to be peacemaker, I just about pulled out my hair. We arrived at my folks house and I grabbed the luggage as Yuki and Yoshino headed into the house where my mother a very kindly face woman sat at a table drinking some tea sat.

I enter the house and heard "Yoshino it is so good to see you and Daisuke, you both are looking very healthy!" She got up and came around to give Yoshino a hug and then moved to me. "Hello mom good to see you looking well too, Where's dad at? I'd like to speak with him if I could." My mother Hoshiko smiled and patted me on the back and told me he was out in the rock garden sitting next to the pond feeding his Koi. I strolled out back into the Garden it smelled of jasmine, rose, pine and some other sweet flower assaulted my senses and helped me to relax a bit. A very large and stern looking man sat on a bench looking out over his pond. His name Daiki Kosaka Patriarch of the Kosaka Clan. He looked my direction as he sprinkled bread crumbs over the pond to all to eager koi that were tackling each other to get to it. "Hello son where is your greeting?" I took a few steps out in to the garden and bowed "Hello father I am glad to see you looking quite well these days." Hmm and a nod were all I got initially. "Tell me Diasuke how is my grandson doing these days? I saw him on the television and he brought great honor to our family with his performance." I was shocked...my father giving a compliment, this must be how Kyosuke felt when I was talking to him at home. _I think I am going to have to take it a bit easier on him with the discipline stuff this is annoying as hell._

"Yes he trains pretty much daily and surprised me as well when I watched his progress at the tournament." My father coughed and then went into quite a hearty laugh and then said something that I didn't fully understand. "Oh Diasuke hehe he only showed us a fraction of what he was capable of there. I know he is not one to seek fame I am sure he cut himself off quite early, if he had pushed his limits the people in that arena would still be talking about it." I shook my head and gave my father a very confused look. _What does he mean by that? I think Kyosuke gave it all he had, it sure looked like it on the TV to me, hmmm maybe I'll ask him about it. _My father seemed to be able to read my face like a book. "No Diasuke don't ask him about it, I am sure he had his reasons about why he cut himself off in that match he may tell us, he may not that is his choice to make. Just know that his martial arts potential is greater than yours was at that age I can see it. I raised an eyebrow at my father when did he become such a sage at seeing potential? I wondered.

"Come Diasuke sit next to me you and I have more to discuss." as he patted the bench next to him. I moved over and sat down next to my father on the comfortable mahogany bench and took some of my own crumbs to feed the Koi. "Daisuke how is my grand-daughter? Have you seen any signs recently relating to the issue we are here to discuss and vote on?" I closed my eyes and took a long slow breath, what I was about to say needed to be clear this would be my real test, trying to convince my father that this was a bad idea to begin with. "Father I have watched them both quietly over the past two years, very closely in fact and I have seen no reason to believe they have anymore than a sibling affinity for each other. If anything until very recently they didn't even talk with each other at all. It seems in the past few weeks that she has been interrogating Kyosuke and it's usually with disdain at best." My father listened to my statement closely as he threw some crumbs out to the koi and once I had finished my initial statement he asked me something I did not expect.

"You know we are here to discuss this as a clan correct?" I nodded in responds "Let me ask you before our discussion, do you think that she would make Kyosuke better as a person if she were to be told the whole truth? Also if you tell Kyosuke how do you think he would respond to it?" I leaned far back against the bench and rested an arm behind my fathers back and took a deep breath as I tilted my head to think about this. My father smiled at me and raised an eyebrow because he could tell I was really thinking this through. _How would she take it if she knew about the arrangement and the truth of her family...What would kyosuke be likely to do if I told him the truth? I...I...I just don't really know do I? _"My father laughed and patted me on the knee as his sagely smile returned. "You don't really know do you? I know that you think this is a bad idea but we are Kosaka and our word is our bond, you know this. The decision was made when your hand touched Sato's. I have quietly watched over the years as well. I see a very independent and beautiful young girl in those magazine photos, who has runs track and kept up her grades to prove she is above her peers, but Yoshino tells me that there is a loneliness in her eyes that she is compensating for with all of this." I shook my head and contemplated what my father Daiki said, I just wasn't seeing that at home. She seemed alright to me, working hard per our agreement so she could keep modeling.

I am not an unreasonable man and yes I knew my word was my bond when I took Sato's hand. I mean I love Kirino as any father would love his daughter, and I really do want all the happiness in the world for her, but I gave those stipulations to Sato so Kyosuke still had a choice. I didn't think and still don't that I have the right to choose the love of his life. "I just don't see what it is that Yoshino is seeing, I mean I'm a police detective for Kami sake! You'd think if there was something there I would have picked up on it and then maybe I wouldn't have so much of an issue with it _ojiisama._" My father continued to smile and shook his head in understanding but then said, "Well son it is at those times we often see what it is we _want_...not what is we must. Let us take this to the rest for a discussion. You have given me somethings to ponder though and for that I appreciate your time son." He said this as he gave me one more pat on the leg and threw the rest of the crumbs far out into the pond and got up to head in, dinner was about to start and then what I could only assume a very lengthy discussion in to the night.

Daiki and I entered the house after our private conversation to find all the women working to complete dinner, I was also somewhat surprised to see my niece Sakura finishing up the rice and then bring it to the table. She gave me a very bright smile and bowed to me. "Hello uncle I am so glad you made it safely to ojisama and jiichans house." I raised an eyebrow I couldn't believe this polite rather grown up looking girl with a curvy figure and similar hair to Kirion's was talking with me. The thing that always struck me was her eyes green as grass similar to her father Kole..._what are they feeding her? she looks like she is eighteen or something.._ "Good to see you as well my niece, You are looking quite grown up these days." this cause her to blush furiously and she ran over and took a seat next to her mother Yuki. "Uncle I have a question for you, how is Kyosuke doing? I saw him on the TV, did you guys know he was participating in the Prefecture Martial Arts Tournament?"

Yoshino spoke up to answer in my place. "Oh Diasuke knew alright he and Kyosuke hid it from me and Kirino, and there will be a lengthy discussion about that with him when I get home." This cause Sakura to get a very concerned look on her face. "You won't punish him will you aunt Yoshino, I mean he did do really well and all." Yuki chimed in "Sakura mind your manners no matter what you don't keep secrets from your parent's, I can understand Yoshino's concerns." I raised an eyebrow at this and decided I need to drop in my comment. "Yoshino and I will have a discussion with Kyosuke after this is all over but as for punishment I will have to think it over." _there that should end the conversation._ It did for the next hour we ate and Yoshino, Sakura, Hoshiko (my mother) and Yoshino all went on and on about all kinds of things. My father and I sat in silence eating our meal and listening. The thing I did get concerned about was the extraordinary amount of questions Sakura had for my wife about Kyosuke, _this bares some watching I think I'll have to keep en eye on her a bit. _

Once the meal was finished and the dishes were cleaned Yuki dismissed Sakura and locked the main hall door. We all retook our seats around the table and waited for Kole to join us. It wasn't even 5 minutes until Kole appeared on my parents sixty inch TV screen. "Hello everyone you all are looking well and man honey you're a sight for sore eyes I can't wait to come home and hold you!" Yuki blushed furiously at Kole's comments "Oh Kole stop it your embarrassing me, but you better come home as soon as that movie is finished." He shook his head and then looked back to my father "Greetings ojisama, jiichan, Yoshino and lastly Daisuke" and bowed toward us and we all did the same. I returned the bow and smiled at him. It was always like that with him and I, always a smile and a laugh i just couldn't keep a straight face around the guy he was to easy-going so it surprised me that he wanted in on this discussion.

It was then that Daiki spoke up, "Well now that the pleasantries are out-of-the-way we must discuss what to do about the future head of our clan..Kyosuke. The reason I and Hoshiko called this meeting is because of a promise that was made fourteen years ago by Daisuke. He promised Kaito Sato that he would watch out for his daughter Kirino if anything happened to him. Hoshiko and I believe that you and Yoshino have lived up to that promise. The second promise made was for an arranged marriage between Kirino and the future head of our clan Kyosuke. Hoshiko and I feel that it is time to reveal the truth to them both so that they can adjust to this idea." I frowned deeply at my fathers comments and everyone around the table could see my displeasure.

"Let us open the floor for discussion on this matter before we take a family vote." The first person to speak up was myself I explained about the stipulations I had put in that were agreed to by Kaito and that it would be rushing it to tell them while they were still young. Then Yuki piped up, "Look Diasuke I understand your reservations but don't you think Kirino is an above average girl for Kyosuke? I mean she's responsible and determined and I think she is caring maybe she doesn't show it to him yet, but if she knows the truth it might change her. I shook my head but didn't respond allowing Kole to have his say. "Look Diasuke I feel where you are coming from, this choice wasn't made for you or I when we went out to find our wonderful wives we had a choice right? Well I think Kyosuke should have the same choice. I say tell them but make sure Kyosuke knows that it's just one option for his future not the only option." I was shocked by this I didn't expect Kole to take my side.

This made Yoshino frown and she decided it was time to deliver some facts to me, Yuki, Kole, Ojisama and Jiichan. "I think I need to open your eyes to some things here, First believe me when I say I see the two of them more than any of you and for the longest time they were getting along well until a year ago. I think that was about the time this martial arts stuff got serious and Kyosuke stopped talking with Kirino. I could see she put up a brave front but the real hurt in her eyes started when she was being ignored. I think Daisuke will agree that it was about six months ago she started to lash out at him and start the cold stare and mean attitude." I looked at the group and can honestly say I did see this happen so I nodded in agreement. Once she saw my confirmation Yoshino continued, my parents listened intently. "Well it was strange I'd say about a month ago something must have happened between them because they started talking again at the dinner table it seemed at first. Then I could hear them talking in both his and her room off and on some over the last month. Then I could see it in Kyosuke's eyes there has been something nagging him, oh he's hiding it better than Kirino but I can see it I'm his mother I know where to look. The last thing I did was I called Kirino right before we left to come here and told her she had to ride home with Kyosuke from her modeling job in Tokyo. She seemed happy about it no complaining about a gross older brother and that said something to me, there are feelings there. I am not sure if it's just sibling affection or something more. I think we need to find out though." I shook my head in disagreement and Yoshino gave me a stern look and I decided I needed to make a bit of a stand so I gave one right back to her.

After we all had our say my mother spoke up, "Yoshino, Diasuke I think you have both done a fine job raising both of your children, I know at first I told you it was not a good idea to take Kirino in that it would be too much, but it was Yoshino who showed your father Daiki and I that we were wrong. She did know what was best for Kirino and I think here to she maybe right as well. I also will not have my grandson grow old alone and without a wife. If I must see to it that he has one so be it. Even if he would be resistant to it, I love my grandson and he is our future. I also love Kirino as if she is one of my own and I will not have her feelings ignored and I want happiness for her as well, but this comes at a price for all of us adults. That price is the secrets we have kept, I am not certain what will happen when they are told the truth, but I believe it is the right thing to do and it must be done."

My mothers gaze was one of absolute authority and she passed it around like it was her right to do so upon us, I was feeling more and more that this was a lost cause. Finally my father Daiki spoke "I think Hoshiko makes a wise point and the only thing I will add is that we are Kosaka and once a promise is made it is our bond, but with the stipulations Daisuke inserted I am willing to let my grandson and grand-daughter decide their own futures. I do believe that to do this the truth must be know to them both, but I will not allow this to be done at the same time. I believe if they are told at the same time conflict will break out, so I propose this. You tell Kyosuke Diasuke in a quiet and meaningful way and give him time, after that period of time you have a conversation with Kirino. We all know this will be a terrible shock to her and she will need support to accept this. It is my hope that Kyosuke will be there for her and we shall see if there is something there or not." The rest of the group nodded at this sagely proposed idea...I did not.

"Mother, Father listen to me I know Kyosuke and if he finds out he has been lied to for 14 years there will consequences for these actions. He is level-headed yes but there is a possibility that he will do something drastic in anger as a responds. I really believe this will occur." Yoshino shook her head at me like i was being paranoid. "Diasuke honey when we tell him he understand that we only did it for his own good it was not intentionally to hurt him." Yoshino stated as if all would be well. I still shook my head in the negative, my thought is that he may end up hating Kirino or both of us for lying to him about such a large secret. My father spoke up one final time, "Daisuke do you believe Kyosuke to be a rational man at his core? What I mean is do you think given time he would be able to search his feeling?" I leaned back in my chair and really thought about it..."Yes I do, but I know there will be something from all of this if we tell him, you all must be made aware of this." My father shook his head in understanding as did the rest of them except Yoshino she seemed to think differently. "Daisuke i think you're over-thinking it, once you tell Kyosuke he will need a bit of time but I really do believe he loves Kirino and that once the truth comes out he will adjust I just know it." _you fool hearted woman I have a bad feeling about this...it wont end well._ Yoshino could read me like a book and frowned at me as she could see my thoughts written on my face and she still disagreed.

My Father Daiki spoke up to break our conflict, "Enough we have spoken on this long enough so it is time to vote, all those in favor of my proposal on the truth raise a hand." I watched as four hands went into the air. "all those opposed to the idea raise a hand." both mine and Koles hand went up which surprised me but still a major loss for me. "Well then I leave it to you and Yoshino about how you deal with this but go with the whole clans blessing on this attempt and let us hope cooler heads will prevail with those youths. I am tired so I shall retire all good night and sleep well." With that the decision was made and my parent got up to go to bed. Both Yoshino and Yuki looked very pleased with themselves but all I could feel was another one of those headaches coming on...

(**Kosaka household)**

**Kirino:**

_Well here I am at home and my whole plan is ruined...First off everyone was staring at me on the train including my two best friends. I had to spend half my time glaring at everyone to keep them at bay. When I finally do get some alone time with Kyosuke we did manage to sort a small amount of things out and it made me really happy and warm inside. _

_Then I planned to march Kyosuke home so I could continue our treatment but I get pulled away by Ayase and get the third degree in questions about Kyosuke. I can't seem to get rid of these two, they followed me all the way home...what the heck...go find a boyfriend already you two geez..._

Kirino stifled a yawn while she thought about all the things she wanted to do if only she could politely get her two best model friends to decide it was time to head home. She had hoped a few yawns would help give them the hint but it hadn't. She also got the feeling that at least one if not both of them were waiting around to see Kyosuke when he got home. Kirino looked up at the clock _where is he? its starting to get pretty late. _It wasn't until the living room clock chimed ten o clock that Kirino finally told her friends that they would have to leave since her parents weren't home. They both protested asking if they could spend the night but Kirino was having none of that. "No Kanako, Ayase if you all are here when my brother gets back he could tell my parents and I'll get grounded so shoo you two I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that finished her two friends headed out and off toward their own homes. "Great now that they are gone I'm going to go take a bath and relax until Kyosuke get home" she thought with a big smile on her face. Finally things were going the way she wanted. She would have plenty of time to explore her feelings this weekend and hopefully prod some of the hidden feelings from that dense _aniki_ of hers. She had just finished scrubbing down and had entered the bath to soak when she heard the door open then close down stairs. _Well it looks like he's finally home...what the heck took him so long?_ Kirino laid back in the tub relaxing her tired muscles and sore head from all the questions her friends berated her with, she knew that it was only a matter of time before all her side stepping would have to end and she would have to have a showdown with her two best friends. "Man why is it just when I finally get him to start thinking different about me that these other girls have to come and mess it up...well enough of that for now time to rest and make my aniki wait for his bath another twenty minutes should be enough to get him restless as that smirk returned with a vengeance. _This weekend is going to be sooooo fun now._

**Kyosuke:**

I casually made my way back home from the docks, I reached into my pocket and fingered the business card that Cliff had given me. I decided to pull it out and have a look at it,_ couldn't hurt _I thought. It was a tan card with a picture of a boat of some sort on it that read _"When you're at sea and you need a tow, we are the guys who never say no." _Kind of catchy I thought and at the bottom it read The Lucky Bulldog with an emergency number and I guess a radio coördinate or something? Man that guy was strange I thought as I put the card back into my pocket. What in the world would make him think I might be cut out for work as sea? My thoughts were interrupted when I was about to turn onto my street but I could hear arguing I thought it was coming from my house...great whats all this about I wonder? I peeked around the corner to see my sister and her two model friends arguing about what I had no idea, but there was no way I wanted to get into that so I decided to hop the privacy fence across the street and wait it out until the two of them decided to take off. _Man Kirino do your friends stay late sheesh I wish they would shove off so I can go in and take a bath. _The soreness had started to return and I was starting to lose my second win of the day I knew shortly I would need to be resting or suffer the consequences.

I still couldn't believe the amount of blow back I had received from my match with Shin, he did really well I sorta wonder what would have happened if I did go all out.._he might have been able to keep pace with me. _I was shaken from my thoughts as I finally heard Kirino say something about getting grounded and shoo-ed the two of them off, that a girl nice work there. It will be nice to have a quiet evening, maybe I can take it easy after all. That is if I can keep my very grabby imouto under control. I still felt restless about the things she had told me on the train, it made my chest tighten up and my head wasn't in the mood to disagree. I shook my head thinking _No stupid she's your sister! You have to keep it together be nice but brotherly no funny stuff. _I watch through the fence as finally the two models my sister calls friend took opposite directions and I guess headed home. I think I'll wait about ten more minutes to be safe, after I was sure it was quiet I hopped back over the fence with my workout bag in tow, as I tiger crouched from hopping over I saw the bathroom light come on. Shoot that was fast looks like my imouto beat me to the punch on a bath so I decided I'd head in quietly so I didn't disturb her and take my bath after. Hopefully she would be too tired to try any of her _treatment_ ideas she had. I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to cross the street when I heard a _whoop whoop_ and a squad car pulled up to me in the dark with its lights off.

An officer rolled down his window and called out to me "Hey Kyosuke is that you man?" It was officer Shino I had seen him a few times when he stopped by the house to drop off files to dad or pick him up for work. "Hey officer you scared the hell out of me man! Whats up can I help you?" He laughed real hard it sure looked like he was getting his fill from scaring the hell out of me. "Yeah Kyosuke I came by to drop off a file for your dad imagine my surprise seeing you out here but it was a good break all the same. Hey by the way saw you on TV today you did us all proud I was rooting like hell for ya, so were a lot of the guys down at the prescient maybe next time you win eh?" This totally embarrassed me I knew there would be issues since they televised the damn tournament but just how many people were watching I wondered? "Well yeah who knows man, I did what I could and I am not sure I'll enter another tournament." This made officer Shino frown but he handed me the file and told me to leave it on my dads desk in his study so he could look it over when he got home. "Well Kyosuke that would be a damn shame I think you have real talent and really I thought you were going to win the whole thing, but hey at least a guy from your school won it right? That fight with you and him was way more exciting than the last match." I rubbed the back of my head and took the file and thought that I needed to get outta here before my ego started to balloon. "Yeah well thanks man I'll keep it in mind I need to be getting inside I'm feeling pretty sore and all." At that officer Shino laughed again and waved me off as he rolled up his window and headed back out on patrol. Well its just been one off the wall thing after another tonight, I'm beginning to think this nights not ever going to end.

I crept quietly inside and locked the door behind me I looked up the staircase as I took off my shoes and put them in the cubby hole. I picked up the file officer Shino gave me and went to my dads study just off the kitchen I opened the door and went inside. You know I hardly ever come in here but it sure hasn't changed much, I set the file down on my dads desk and looked at all the police paper work he had spread out it was all neat and orderly. I had no idea what most of it meant but as I looked up to the corner of the desk something caught my eye. There sitting facing the chair was a picture of a guy..._who is that? I wondered...I know I have seen him before but where? _It was young man in the picture he had a very easy-going smile and sandy blonde hair, he was wearing a police uniform like my fathers. I could tell by that smile the world never troubled him I bet..but what caught my eye was his eyes. They seemed to be the brightest blue I had ever seen, like he was staring right at me. Why the hell would dad have a picture of a guy on his desk? I decided I'd keep that as food for thought and ask dad about it later...or maybe not because the last time I had come into his study I got grounded for a week. It was when I heard the thump and shuffling of feet on the second floor that I knew Kirino was done with her bath. I decided to vacate into the living room before Kirino came down and I cause even more misunderstandings between us.

I made my way out into the living room and plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see what was on, I never really watched TV this late at night so I had no idea what to expect. After surfing a few channels showing some reality show, some drama and some anime show called maschera.._what the hell is this mess? _I settled on sumo wrestling in my mind it wasn't to far off martial arts and I could get into it. It was about then that Kirino appeared from hall entrance into the kitchen. I didn't really notice her at first I was kind of into the sumo match when she called out to me. "Hey Kyosuke you ought to take a bath soon before the water gets cold." I turned to respond to her and I dropped the TV remote to the couch and it fell to the floor. I think my mind just locked up when I saw what Kirino was wearing while she went over and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of tea. She then walked out sliding her hips left to right as she made her way out to me in the living room.

She had on a pink little T-shirt and a blue and white pair of striped panties, her hair was still wet and stuck to her face a bit and she had a towel wrapped around her neck. I felt two things the moment I saw her, first was a cold sweat began to run down the back of my neck and second I felt my heart thumping inside my chest trying to get out. "W-w-why wha whoaa Kirino where's the rest of your pajamas seriously?!" It was all I could do to look away as she made her way over to the couch and plopped down next to me way inside my personal space. _Hey is that strawberries I smell in her hair?_ "Well _a-ni-ki _I wanted to feel more comfortable and now I can because mom and dad aren't home." she said with a smirk that turned into a devilish smile as I turned back to look at her. I could feel my eyes going half lidded to the smell of her shampoo and the very curvy look produced as her shirt stuck to her in all the right places. I had to get up and move away from her... I thought this is way to dangerous, but I couldn't get the message from my brain to my feet. "Well look Kirino who knows if someone might still stop by you ought to put the rest of it on anyway."

She giggled at this and rebutted my attempt at common sense. "wwweeeelll you tell me that I don't look good in this and I'll go change but if you can't then no more complaining." as she moved a pillow up to the end of the couch picked up the remote as she laid back and settled herself to watch the screen. I had completely lost...there was no way she didn't look good in that and I knew I couldn't deny it. My instincts were trying hard to take over. The way she was laying gave me a full view of her from her feet up her legs to those striped undies and the pink shirt, she smirked at me when our eyes met and said "what Kyosuke do you see something you like?"...I shook my head and it took all I had not to reach out and touch her. I rubbed my hands on my knees and finally brought my senses back. "Well I need to go soak and have a bath so enjoy the TV err and your tea." As I tried to walk past her she reached out and grabbed my pant leg, "Hey don't stay in there to long because I'll be headed up stairs after I lock up and turn stuff off. We have a treatment to take care of OK?" Man she will just not let that go will she? I tried not to tense up and I thought about trying to squash her idea but I knew it would hurt her feelings she was putting herself out with this so I nodded. "Geez just remember no funny stuff I mean we are siblings and need to respect that." she smiled at me and giggled a bit. "well I won't make any promises, now go get cleaned up because you stink baka." I laughed it off because her words had no real bite to them and they seemed more playful than anything. "Hai Hai my imouto give me about twenty minutes and I guess I'll meet you in my room." I _sighed_ in defeat. These words made Kirino really excited and she smiled as she wiggled her legs and went back to watching TV. I made my way over to the hall and looked back at my imouto..._how can she look that cute?...sheesh._

I spent the next twenty minutes not really able to relax at all. I began to get paranoid that Kirino might just pop in on me in the bath so I had locked the door. I layed back in the tub and closed my eyes. I had dropped some of the herbs my grandfather had given me a long time ago into the bath. then seemed to be helping with the bruises. As promised my phone timer went off after twenty minutes and I got out dried off and but on a pair of black silk boxers and a white T-shirt. I took my towel to finish drying my hair on my way to my room. I looked downstairs and it seemed everything was turned off, I looked over my shoulder and Kirinos light was showing on from under the door. I guess she might be playing some of those games. I went into my room and sat down on my bed and finished drying my hair. While this was going on a knock came on my door and it opened to a grinning Kirino who had her medical ointment jar in one hand and her green octopus pillow in the other. I raised and eyebrow as she strolled in and dropped her pillow onto the head of my bed. "Hey whats with the octo-pillow there?" Kirino looked me dead in the eye and stated, "Well after your treatment I will be sleeping here tonight, that is your punishment for coming home late." Now I know I said that I would try to be nicer to her, I know I need to be a better oni-chan but there is a limit to what I can take!

"No Kirino that's just too much, I can do the massage...barely but you need to go sleep in your own bed." She gave me an angry glare and crossed her arms in front of her. "You said you would take better care of my feelings baka aniki were you lying?" I sighed and thought about that, she would put me on the spot with that guilt trip..._damn it I wish mom and dad were home already, this is going to be to hard spoiling her like this..._ I growled at her comment but then softened my face to calm her down. "Alright Kirino you got me, I can't believe how much I am spoiling you and its been like a month since we started talking again sheesh." Kirino relaxed her posture and began to smile at me again. "oh you hush aniki I have been spoiling you too, be grateful that such a cute imouto like me is taking care of her baka onichan, you know you like it too." I was at loss for words I really wanted to retort to her comment and I hated to admit it that deep down I really was starting to like it and it made me nervous. I knew that I should have stopped her but I had allowed her too much rope and now I was hanging from it like her oni-puppet. I was brought out of this thought as Kirino poked me.

"Hey earth to baka? take off your shirt I know you have a bunch of new bruises under there." I shook my head and did as I was asked _man I really am a push over._ Once my shirt was off I could see a deep seeded concern in Kirinos eyes as she saw I had a lot more bruises than before. "What the heck Kyosuke! This looks bad lay down now and put your arms out to your sides so I can work on your hands too." Like before Kirino's magic hands went to work on my back sides arms and shoulders. She seemed to take extra time on both arms and hands. To be totally honest this felt like heaven she had a soft touch where she needed it but would work out kinks she found with a harder press. "Ahhhh Kirino if modeling doesn't work out you have a future as a masseuse for sure." I kidded with her. She layed down against my back and blew into my ear. "Hey whats with that!" I responded in surprise as she sat back up giggling and got off of me for a second. She walked over to the light switch and turned it off so that only moonlight was once again coming into my room through the window. She really did look beautiful as she slowly slinked back to my bed with her hair falling all around her face. "Roll over Kyosuke I need to do your front.

"This caused my breathing to hitch and I hesitated. she reached down and tickled my side until I squirmed over onto my back. "That's much better" she whispered as she climbed back onto me and reached for her ointment. I could tell that she was probably enjoying this about as much as I was because as she started to work my shoulders and chest and biceps her face took on a red hue that I could even see in the dark and her eyes started to become half lidded. After about ten more minutes I called out to her to bring her out of her trance. "Hey..Kirino I think that's good enough for tonight really I am feeling a lot better now." This seemed to shake her out of her shallow breathing. "Oh..uh yeah Kyosuke I guess I am getting tired, so yeah let's go to sleep." I went to turn onto my side but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder I looked up at Kirino with a raised eyebrow. "No you stay on your back and put your left arm out to your side...please" she whispered. I knew this was going to happen I thought, oh well why try to fight it right? I chided myself. Kirino slipped off onto my left side over my arm laying her head on her octo-pillow and laying an arm and heaven help me a very soft and smooth leg across me. She then reached around to grab my left hand and wrapped it around her. She finally snuggled up as close as she could get to me and covered herself up. "Thanks Kyosuke for taking good care of me...and maybe spoiling me some too, I want to sleep like this anytime I sleep over in your room so remember this ok?" she whispered as she gently blew into my ear causing me to wiggle some, this caused her to giggle. _This is gonna be soooo troublesome I'm just to weak against her feminine charms, I am gonna have to work on this seriously..._"Well I'll try to remember Kirino...but don't make it a habit ok, now let's go to sleep my imouto, good night Kirino." I never got a response her breathing had slowed and she was fast asleep in my arms...I found it strange that I no longer was feeling anxious around her anymore. I guess she is slowly working her way into my heart I thought, but I was beat from one of the strangest days of my life. I don't remember going to sleep but it came quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Hello everyone, I present to you Chapter 7. Good news Chapter 8 is about halfway done! In this chapter we will get to explore some of our main characters feeling. Both Kirino and Kyosuke continue to surprise in many new ways. I hope you enjoy some of the surprises I have left you all! Enjoy and as always Feel free to review and PM. I might respond or I might not... -DJ Tenki_

_legal jargon:_

**I do not own Oriemo or any characters related to light novels, manga, or anime...but i love the story so here we are...**

**Chapter 7: Time flies when you have a model for an Imouto...and her friends?!**

**Kyosuke**

I awoke the next morning to the buzzing of my cell phone. The sweet smell of strawberry and shampoo assaulted my nose. I could feel something very soft laying heavily against my chest. It was still very dark but I glanced over to my clock and saw that yet again it was five am...and I had training to do. The problem..my sleeping little imouto. Kirino had in the night basically used me as her personal hug pillow. I arched an eyebrow as I became accustomed to the darkness, I could make out her sleeping face and the fact that her pink little top had ridden up during the night and now her bare chest was laying against me! My mouth went dry as I tried not to imagine what any 18-year-old boy might when faced with this situation. I thought she might wake up as I felt my pulse quicken so I took a quiet deep breath and tried to relax...mission accomplished. _huh...how to get up without waking her? _I decided the best course of action would be to try to take my pillow and use it as a replacement for me. I pulled it free from my head and gently raised her arm and slide out from her hold as I replaced myself with the pillow and it worked! I quietly got up and covered up my overly errr exposed imouto trying not to look at her chest _geeeeez so defenseless. _I grabbed my clothes and stepped out into the hall to get dressed. It was then that I felt a sudden sharp pain in my arm and one of my legs.._ouch son of a..._ I thought as I reached down to rub my leg. I must still be feeling the effects of that fight with Shin, well looks like a leisurely job is all I will be able to do today damn.

I headed out into the street and started down toward the warehouses, I really do enjoy running early in the morning it gives me time to think through my problems. The biggest of which I was dealing with was my feelings toward Kirino. What did I really think of her? I mean she's my sister, I mean yes she is beautiful and intelligent and stubborn to a fault and no matter how much I may lo-o-o...No not going there. She is my sister sheesh why the hell am I wrestling with this? It's not that hard I have to be a responsible big brother and do what is right for both our futures..._and yet Kyosuke anytime she lays a hand on you, you crumble like cube of sugar in coffee. _I shake the thought as I clear the warehouses at a slower pace than normal.._man this leg injury really is slowing me down today.._ I start to jog my way down toward the docks I feel like I can think better there, as I make my way out into the clearing that heads across to the docks I can see the sun rising over the ocean and the large container ships as they pass into the bay and for a moment my head clears up. Yeah it was a real good idea to run down here to take a break. I sit down on one of the wooden dock posts and get back to my thoughts, if I really think about it I know what it is I have to do. I have to really be firm with Kirino and try to start keeping some small distance between us. I mean she may not like it but I'm sure if I ask her friends to help they can get her distracted and maybe after a bit this will all blow over..._yeah right like that's going to happen_. My inner voice chides me for even thinking that because I know how stubborn Kirino is. She wont stop until she get her way but I am really going to have to try, as I choked down my feelings for the coming confrontation.

With that settled I get up and try to stretch my leg a bit and then head back around the long way to finish off my jog. I hit the gate at our house and headed in through the front door as quietly as I can. Good it looks like she's still asleep, I wonder what I can make for breakfast? I head out to the kitchen and open the fridge to find a note, _huh looks like mom left me a surprise._ I picked it up and read it to myself.

-_Kyosuke if you are reading this then it seems I was right and your going to cook. What a good brother you are, please remember that Kirino is not allowed to pig out. Make sure she eats a balanced meal she hates veggies but she needs them so tell her I said to eat them. thanks and good luck, -love mom. _

Oh boy nice that she left me with that ugly task heh, oh well it could be worse I could actually have to take her to one of those modeling jobs. I shuddered at the prospect...

I spend the next half an hour cooking up eggs, rice, some left over miso soup from mom and cut some fruit up for Kirino, I know she likes that. I drop some cut up peppers into the rice and then set it out on the table. As I go back to the stove to fill the plates with some eggs I had failed to notice that the aroma of breakfast had woken up my imouto. All of the sudden a pair of arms snaked their way around me from behind and onto my chest, I froze and my breath hitched and this caused her to giggle. What really had caused me to freeze was that I felt a squish as she leaned against me and said my name. "K-y-o-s-u-k-e, good morning my aniki, I see you have made breakfast?" she asked inquisitively. "Yeah I thought you might be a little hungry so I tried my hand at cooking." She raised an eyebrow and let go of me and moved over to sit at the table. I turned around and up to this point I hadn't seen how she was dressed. _shit! she hasn't put on any clothes yet geez.._ She could tell my eyes were on her because as she turned to take her seat at the table she wiggled at me and then smirked. I came out of my daze with a head shake trying to remind myself that I had to be firm with her. " Hey there Kirino shouldn't you throw on some clothes, I mean it is morning after all." She started to dig into the food with a smile on her face I guess it was good, I'm an ok cook after all! "Nope this is way more relaxing Kyosuke and since mom and dad wont be home for another day, I am taking the time to wear relaxing clothes when I can. So don't bother asking because this will probably be my casual ware when my friends go home."

Great that not going to make my life easy, models can't live with em, can't get em dressed sheesh. One thing did catch my attention though. "You said your friends are coming over? What time is that?" Kirino stopped eating and looked up at me with that dangerous glare. "Well two friends of mine yo havent met from school will be stopping by today in a few hours. They are Ruri and Saori, we play the games together and watch anime sometimes. we also go to Akiahbara and shop and do conventions. They are not to be hit on understand..." She said menacingly. "I get it, I get it don't hit on your freshman friends." I say as I wave her off with a very neutral look. This seems to quell her anger and she goes back to eating until she sees her rice. She looks up at me with a disgusted look and asks "Hey are those peppers in my rice? You know I don't eat veggies what were you thinking baka _Tch_...I love rice to." she mumbled. I chuckled looks like mom knows here all to well. I knew she loved her rice so that's why I did it I knew no matter what shed still eat it but I gave her moms orders anyway. "Well mom said a model needs a balanced diet and you have to eat them, so eat up!" She made a disgusted face once again but settled back into her meal. Well that ended up being easier than I thought. "Hey kyosuke speaking of a model, you know what tomorrow is don't you?" she asked with a questioning look on her face. There we have it no way she eats those peppers for free...well I guess I lined myself up for this one with that model crack. "Nope I have no idea what might be going on in your world tomorrow, what is it?" I try to ask with ignorance. Ah the smirk has once agin returned as she responds, "Well tomorrow is a modeling job, and guess who mom said has to go with me for supervision?" Tch..I would guess with a look like that I have been volunteered it seems.

"Good I can tell by that look on your face that you will be coming along, we leave at nine am." I can't believe my luck mom owes me for this and I am going to see to it when she gets home. "Alright If I have to I'll go but I am going to stay way back out-of-the-way, that model world of yours is not something I want any part of." This cause her to huff and cross her arms at me. "Oh you, it will be fine and I know once you see me in my clothes you will love it so behave yourself" with that she had finished her meal and took her plates in to clean and put away. I couldn't help but once again notice the baby pink tee she had on with the stripped undies, when will I learn... I got up to take my plates as well but when I got to the kitchen sink Kirino wouldn't let me pass. "Hey Kirino whats the deal let me by I need to clean these up." she took my dishes from me and this cause me to raise an eyebrow. "You go on you cooked so I'll clean the dishes, go relax in the living room Kyosuke, I'll be in when I am done." I wanted to argue that I needed to get upstairs and get cleaned up from my run but that look told me not to cross her. I went out and took my seat on the couch knowing all to well what Kirino had planned. I was going to try hard to keep it within sibling boundaries, no need to let anything get out of hand.

Once Kirino had finished the dishes she made her way out to the living room swaying her hips as she came. _how can a freshman look like that really is it in the water or something?_ I thought as she gave me a sly smile. Instead of sitting next to me she moved a pillow to the end of the couch, I was confused by this. "Hey Kyosuke get your feet up and sit back against the pillow now." I could tell no argument would sway her so I complied. She then get in front of me and sat down with her back toward me and wiggled back against my crotch and laid back against my chest. _why do I even bother to try to resist geez.. _Once she settled into her wanted spot she snatched the remote from me and changed the channel a few times until she found what she wanted to watch. "Hey don't you have friends coming over in a bit? shouldn't you be getting ready?" she giggled and snuggled back against me even more and let out a soft hummmm. " You sure do have a six-pack kyosuke I can feel it leaning against you." Great just ignore my question I thought at that statement. "Well I have ben training for a while now, so I guess it happens." I try to say this as neutral as I can but it's so difficult because she feels so soft against my chest and she smells so good, it's taking all my will power not to reach up and grab her. "Well yeah my friends will be here in a few hours so we have time to watch some TV so just relax and enjoy it." I sighed in defeat but at least I kept my cool and didn't do anything that might dishonor my imouto..

"Hey Kyosuke can I ask you something without you getting mad?" I raised an eyebrow I really don't know what she was about to ask but I didn't like where this was headed. "It depends on what you want Kirino, but I'll try to keep an open mind...I guess" Kirino let out a breath I didn't know she was even holding then asked me a question that made my heart just about stop. "Look Kyosuke I know that were siblings, I know it's not right really but I want you to wrap your arms around me so I can feel your warmth, j-j-just for a bit so I can see how it feels...please" she begged. You could have heard a pin drop in the room when she finished her sentence. "Well..err I mean as long as you aren't asking me to touch ah anything I shouldn't, it's just as your brother I want to protect err... I mean geez that's all OK." My flustered attitude caused her to giggle and snuggle deeper into me and she reached around and grabbed both my arms with hers and wrapped them around her. I was careful to try to avoid touching what I could and she seemed satisfied and went back to watching TV. "That's better Kyosuke you have such big hands compared to me, and I like your arms...mmmmm nice toned muscles" as she rubbed my arms. I chuckled trying to just stay neutral. "I seriously spoil you way to much Kirino but I guess I have to since I am your brother."

The hour went by fast with a lot of channel surfing and her snuggling back into me. "Well I think I better get ready for my friends. Thanks for holding me for a while Kyosuke" she said as she got up swaying to the doorway and giggling, then ran upstairs to get ready for her friends. I decided I need to cool off so I made my way to the bathroom to take a soak in the tub for a while. I just wanted to stay out-of-the-way while she and her friends hung out. I heard a knock down stairs and some commotion. Looks like her friends had arrived, good this should distract her from me for a while, I think I'll get out and go take a nap I still feel beat I thought.

I got out and got dried off and put on my silk boxers and wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way out into the hall as I got to my door I heard a wolf whistle which confused me. "Saori likey! Wow Kirino's brother sure is buff!" I looked down the stairs and saw all three girls staring up at me at the top of the stairs. Kirino was stunned and her two friends both were looking at me with mouths wide open. I shook my head "Hey take a picture you three it will last a bit longer." I went into my room and shut the door, well I thought they would have moved to the living room by now. Oh well looks like more rumors for school on monday especially that tall girl with the dark hair she seemed pretty wild, and whats with that other one so quiet and serious. I pondered this as I finished drying my hair and tossing my towel in a pile by my door. I laid back on my bed and could still smell Kirino all over it..._strawberries and flowers man I wont be able to think of strawberries any other way again._ I rolled over set my alarm for two hours that should be enough rest. I rolled back over and breathed in Kirino's smell and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of our earlier TV watch dancing in my head.

_ RING RING RIIIIIIIING _I was awoken to this high-pitched chirp that assaulted my groggy head. _what the hell is that... Whaaa? _I found that it was my cell phone that was ringing like mad. I rolled over and grabbed for it but it fell of my night stand so I sighed and rolled further over and grabbed it off the floor. I looked over at the clock and it had been more that two hours it was now four in the afternoon! "What the heck I know I set my alarm whats the deal?" I set that aside to think on, I looked down and saw that it was Kohei calling.

I flipped open my phone "Hey Kohei whats up man, why are you calling?" Before I could even finish Kohei started rambling on about Shin and practice and something about another tournament? "Wait wait Kohei slow down man I'm still half asleep here."Kohei chuckled at this "Oh you were asleep Kosaka? What the hell are you sleeping on a saturday for man? Its time to stop being lazy and get up and stop by the warehouse. I'd like to train a bit if you are up for it." I yawned and stretched my free arm over my head as I thought about the prospect of sparring. "Yeah man I am feeling a lot better so sure, give me about a half hour and I'll make my way down there." Kohei snickered on the phone and it raised my curiosity. "whats so funny Kohei?" "Well Kosaka you sure seem to be recovering pretty fast these days, I guess those treatments are working out huh?" At this he started full-blown laughing on his end of the phone. "Go to hell Kohei I'll see ya down there." I shut my phone as a I shook my head in defeat. It was then that my phone lit up a second time...1 message. _Huh a text who's this from?_ I opened my phone and clicked open the text. Low and behold there was an image of my imouto Kirino with a finger pulling down and eye lid and her sticking her tongue out at me. I raised an eyebrow at this..._quite cheeky my imouto _I thought. The message read -_If you are reading this you have woken up! It was I who shut off your alarm! You needed to recover and I wanted to make sure you did, so rest and take it easy today...I'm out shopping with my friends, I'll be home by 7pm. Oh and Saori and Ruri wanted me to tell you they loved those black silk boxers! Don't worry it was all look and no touch...that's only for me! (.o_)

Well that answers how my alarm got turned off...geez to let your friends violate me while I was sleeping...next time I lock the door damn it! Well I guess I don't have to worry about sneaking out of the house. I throw on my dark workout shirt and some grey sweats and my tennis shoes and head down stairs throwing my keys and phone into my pockets I head out to the warehouse. It's a pretty short jog down the block and around the bend to the warehouse.

When I get to the fence I notice that Kohei isn't there waiting for me, _hmm he must have gone in already_..I guess. What I did not expect was what I saw as I walked into our secret workout place, there sitting on some empty oil drums were both Kanako and Ayase. "Kohei! what the hell man! Why are the two of them here in our workout warehouse?" I said through clenched teeth. Kohei winced at my outburst he was well aware of what would happen when I found these two were here. "Yeahhhh funny thing Kosaka I was not aware that I was being trailed as I came through the fence and inside not two minutes time passed before these spies made their way in and confronted me." He scratched his head clearly at a loss as he looked over at the pair. Ayase looked somewhat apprehensive about the whole thing since my attention was now squarely on the pair of them. Kanako on the other hand was just as relaxed as always rolling that smile that made you think she had eaten a canary.

"Relax K-y-o-s-u-k-e we knew at some point you'd come out away from Kirino so we just staked out Kohei house. When he left in his training gear we knew it wouldn't be long before you'd show as well." She said this with a giggle as she tilted her head and smirked at me and Kohei. "Well obviously no place is sacred to you two, and what do you mean away from Kirino? Shes not my keeper or anything" as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you could have fooled me..you looked pretty cozy on the train ride home with her" as Ayase hopped of the oil drum and swayed herself up to me with a challenging glare on her face. "Well that was all her idea and not my own, but you know Kirino she is stubborn it's either her way or the highway." I stepped a little closer to Ayase as I said this and deepened the scowl on my face, I would not be intimidated by some freshmen girls. This scared Ayase and she stumbled back a bit in surprise, it was then that Kanako spoke up. "Hey hey Kyosuke we didn't come here to fight really, Ayase and I just wanted to be allowed to watch you and Kohei in action." I turned to face Kanako "Why should we? This is a private practice place that Kohei and I found you both would just be in the way."

I scowled at them to try to get my point across. Kohei decided that he should try to play peace maker "Hey Kosaka I saw we let them stay as long as they are quiet AND as long as they promise to tell no one about this place. I mean they already found us so why not?" he said with a shrug. I sighed and gave him a sideways glance with a feeling that it was probably a lost cause. "Damn, alright you two can stay as long as you stay out-of-the-way and quiet...er and no lustful glares or drooling or your out." They both smiled real big and shook their heads as they ran back to sit on their oil drums.

_ why the hell am I such a push over when it comes to these model types? Kohei too guy folded like a card table...well its too late now i guess._ With that settled I turned my attention back to Kohei he was looking pretty focused, we both took off our shirts and started to stretch. "I'm not gonna go easy on you Kohei even if there is an audience, It's the usual five-minute round or until one of us is down." Kohei nodded took his spot and we bowed and we took our stances. I looked at how serious Kohei was and I began to close my eyes and focus within myself, calming my breathing, listening to my heart beat it was in that moment of clarity I said one word "BEGIN".

Kohei and I blurred into flash as we came together forearm to forearm, we began a series of punches and kicks that were being blocked at every turn. I reversed low to try to take Kohei off his feet but he leaped over me in a flip and came down and back around with a roundhouse kick! This surprised me but I caught it with my forearm and opposite handed him square in the chest with an open palm thrust the blew him across the ground. He came up with a grunt and a laugh and once again flash back into a blur toward me, I underestimated his speed this second time and took a fist square to the jaw and was rolled across the ground myself.

I came from a rolling crouch into a ready stance, it was then that I decided to use a technique my grandfather taught me. I hadn't tried it out at all and was not sure I could even get it to work but I closed my eyes and began focusing on the air around me, listening to the ebb and flow of it around my body. Kohei could tell I was planning something major so he decided it was either now or never and came at me with a full-blown jump kick clearly trying to take the fight in one fell swoop. It was at the last second when I felt the air between he and I change that it happened _Harikēn no nami _I thought as I reversed a round house kick at Kohei.

I'm still not exactly sure what happened but when I opened my eyes Kohei was in a heap on the far end of the warehouse inside a crushed crate and both the girls had been blown off their oil drums and their hair was completely disheveled. "Kyosuke! w-w-w-what was that! what did you do?!" is all I got from Kanako and poor Ayase was shaking with eyes as wide as saucers. "Yeahhh sorry about that girls I uh tried something I was taught a really long time ago and I still don't have the hang of it...heh"

Ayase took this moment to get involved "Kyosuke don't ever do that again when I am here..er unless you want me to kill you!" she shrieked at me. I laughed out loud it was funny to see such a composed model type lose her cool like that. She stood up and folded her arms and _Hurmphed _at me with an evil glare.

I shrugged and decided now was a good time to check on Kohei. "hey Kohei you ok man? I hope I didn't kill ya sheesh!" Kohei tried to get up out of the crates but stumbled around and fell back to the ground. "Kosaka what the hell was that! I didn't even see you move all I felt was some huge force push against me and then I was airborne in the other direction!" I gave Kohei my hand and arm to get him up to his feet with a grin. "I can't really say for sure Kohei just know it ws something my grandfather and I were working on the last time I visited. I wont do that again until I've figured it out. Sorry man"

Kohei waved me off as he let go of my hand and finally seemed able to stand on his own, "Yeah well I'll just chalk that up as another lose to me, I'm done training for the day man... I think...i think.. I need to sit down." Kanako and Ayase decided it was time to join our conversation and made their way over. "Geez Kyosuke you don't pull any punches when you train do ya?" Kanako grinned at me with that smirk similar to Kirinos.

"W-w-well that was quite interesting Kosaka-kun I am glad we were allowed to stay and watch...and er sorry for threatening you earlier I was just shocked!" Ayase said with a red hued face and arms waving. "Hey no problem Ayase I am kinda sorry I tried something that I wasn't trained in fully that could have been ugly my bad." I said as I grinned at the two girls.

"You know Kyosuke these two might be able to help you with that ah issue we discussed the other day ya know?" I looked over at Kohei as my jaw hung open. "NOT NOW KOHEI I am dealing with it in my own way." Kohei's huge grin made it clear he had accomplished his goal. "Hey Kyosuke what issue is Kohei talking about exactly? Maybe me and Ayase can help you with it." she said with a concerned look on her face and now Ayase to was staring hard at me with a serious face.

"Nope I'm good ladies there is no issue I think I might have hit Kohei a little to hard earlier is all." as I gave Kohei a neutral face that he knew all to well as the drop it face. "Well if you change your mind Kosaka-kun Kanako and I are good listeners maybe we can help." Ayase said through pursed lips. i could tell i wasn't fooling either fo them.

"Well were done for today Girls I hope you enjoyed the show but try not to make this a regular occurence, our training really is private and I can see you two at lunch anyway OK?" This deflated the two of them but they smiled mildly and got up to leave. "Well its no big deal Kyosuke well see you later at your house me and Ayase are going to come over and hang with Kirino later tonight anyway. We are staying over!" Kanako said with an evil smirk that turned into a happy grin as she finished her comment.

_ Just great 3 model types in one house lord only knows how bad this is going to be for me..i don't get a break do I? _"Yeah yeah great then I guess I'll see you two later then I sighed as I faked a smile. With that the two departed through the warehouse door leaving me and Kohei to our own conversation.

"Hey Kohei...explain yourself! How the hell do you get followed? and then that crack about my issue? Have you lost your mind!?" Kohei sat down on an oil drum and laughed out loud at me. I wasn't sure what was so funny as I glowered at him. "No Kyosuke i haven't lost my mind, I knew I was being followed I just thought we could use them to help distract Kirino more so that maybe she can come off her possessive nature when it comes to you lately...its not healthy man!" I could understand where he was coming from I mean I have wrestled with the issue for the past week or so. "Yeah I have come to my decision on that I am really just going to try to keep the affection stuff to a minimum Kohei and be a good big brother."

Kohei looks me over for a few and shakes his head. "Good luck Kosaka I really don't think you can do it. Shes wayyy to gorgeous and a model to boot. those girls are used to getting their way or bumping heads until they do...they are stubborn!" Kohei chuckled one more time and waved me off as he hopped off the oil drum as a sign that it was time for him to go home. "Thanks for one hell of a work out Kyosuke, I wonder how it might have gone if you did that against Shin...I guess you were holding back still huh?" I gave Kohei a sideways glance and shook my head. "Nope Kohei I gave him all I had it was a fair fight really." I waved Kohei off as well it was time to head hope and deal with the madness that might ensue. I headed out through the door and out of the fence. _I think I am gonna walk home slow, lord knows its going to be chaos tonight with three models under one roof. _I sighed shaking my head "I guess it could be worse, at least dad didn't leave the liquor cabinet unlocked how bad could this night really be?" Little did I know that my will had yet to be really tested but like always the world was only happiest when I was under stress and stress is what I would get in spades...

**Kirino:**

Well when I left the house to go shopping with Ruri and Saori little did I know that they had plotted against me the whole day...It was only when we got to our final destination that they enacted their plan. We had made our way to Akihabara to get in some shopping for anime related items and I found out that one of my little sister eroges had come out so I thought what the heck let's get over here so I can collect it!

Once I had picked up my item and we went to five other shops that Saori and Ruri wanted to hit, we decided that was enough so we went to our favorite hide away to get something to drink and rest for a bit. It was during this rest that my happy day took a turn for the worse and it started with a simple question...

"So Kirino how bad has it gotten with your bro-con situation?" Ruri asked while taking a sip of her drink with a serious face. This cause me to almost spit out the tea I was drinking! "Wha-you! You! How could you ask me such a question Ruri! I'm not some bro-con girl..I just have to keep an eye on my _aniki_ because he's cocky and will get out of line if I don't." Saori exchanged a glance with Ruri and dropped her two cents, "So the glares that you were giving everyone on the train on Saturday that was just what exactly then Kirini-chan?" _I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass. _"Look you two I was told I had to ride home with Kyosuke by my mom, I couldn't help it! I mean after the tournament I was sure girls were going to come up and get sexually harassed! I was just keeping them away so they would get harassed by my baka of a hentai brother!" I pleaded while giving both of them the most evil glare I could muster.

"Well Kirini-chan I think you might be traveling down a river here it's called de-nial! I think you are fooling yourself into thinking you don't have feeling for him but you aren't good at hiding it." Saori says this and I try to salvage as much of my pride as I can. "Oh Saori you and Ruri are both nuts, I don't have feelings for my brother I just need to keep him in line it's what a responsible imouto does. Like I said I know that baka all to well and he can get a big ego especially since he did so well in the tournament."

"Hmm I see then well that is good to know, well then if that is the case you won't have a problem with me and Saori talking to your brother at school Monday. I think we can both agree after that little_ nap incident _we saw earlier today he would definitely be someone we would want to hang out with." Both Saori and Ruri smile big and gave each other a nod in agreement and took sips of their drinks. I took a deep breath to calm my already fraying nerves, oh these two were starting to flare my anger. "Suit yourselves but why you would want to hang around a lazy guy like him I wouldn't know, I think you will find him borrrring." I refused to be cornered on this..._but why is my chest so tight? what is this burning rage that I am feeling? No...it couldn't be_, I choked down what I hope isn't jealousy no there's no way I could be jealous.

After about another hour of questions about Kyosuke I had taken about all I could and decided it was getting late. I had a modeling job tomorrow and I wanted to be fresh, plus I had to get home before Ayase and Kanako came over to spend the night! so we went to the station to catch our rides home. "Look you two I just want to warn you my brother is not someone to take lightly he can be a handful so if you do talk to him don't give him any ideas ok? I would hate to have to intervene because he starts acting like a hentai baka!" Saori laughed at me and Ruri just kept that impassive neutral face. "Don't worry Kirini! If we do talk with him it will be civil no funny business!" Saori saluted me and headed off to catch her train but Ruri was hesitant. "Kirino I am only going to say one thing, if you don't have feelings for your brother then this wont be a big deal...but after the events at the Tokyo dome I am sure many girls will be talking to him come Monday..I just thought you should know." Ruri bowed and turned and headed off to catch Saori.

_ Darn it...darn it! darn it! darn it_! Why did she have to say that now its all I am thinking about. I took a seat on a platform bench to ponder the conversations I had with my two friends today. Why did Kyosuke have to do so good, its like the fates mock me and want to pile up more aggravation and take my oni-baka away from me. Well any girl who thinks she can take all his time and monopolize him will have another thing coming. Stupid tournament, stupid publicity I thought as I held my bags a little tighter and could feel my anger flaring yet again as I thought about Kyosuke not being around me.

The train arrived and I got on still thinking about the fact that my once unmotivated brother was going to be the center of attention come next week and what I should do about it. The other thing that was playing on my mind was Ayase and Kanako. I had told them initially that I would meet them at the fashion shoot tomorrow but they insisted on coming over fo the night and kept badgering me until I caved.. Whats with those two I wondered? I was starting to get the suspicion that one or maybe both of them really wanted to stay the night to see Kyosuke! _Well they both are going to find out that he is off-limits if that is the case, and I'll make sure of that tonight for sure!_

The ride home was actually pretty quick but that didn't help with all the thoughts that were rolling around in my head. I mean seriously why should who Kyosuke bother me at all? I mean he's just my brother I know he cares for me but its only as a sibling...this thought was logical but my chest remained tight every time I thought about it, or thinking of him hanging with other girls. This just made me mad I wanted his time too and no matter what it takes I won't go back to the way things used to be..no hes my aniki and I'm not gonna share him.

I got off at my stop and started home its only three or so blocks to my house as I cleared the platform and made my way down the sidewalk I got the feeling I was being followed so I hurried my pace, it was as I rounded the corner two large boys appeared in front of me. I clutched my bags and stepped back with an angry glare. "Hey get out of my way!" I yelled at them. The larger of the two looked down and chuckled "Whats a pretty little thing like you doing out here tonight?" I retorted "look you losers I don't have time to waste with you I need to get home." I tried to side step and walk past them and that's when the smaller boy grabbed my arm causing me to drop my bags and scream. Thats when it happened there was a gust of wind and I was disoriented and ended up face down on the ground, I heard yelling and a loud crack as I regained my senses I looked up and was shocked by what I saw..._Kyosuke?!_

**Kyosuke**

I felt some severe frustration as I left the warehouse..how the hell could Kohei let this happen. I mean its bad enough that I had to deal with one of Kirinos friends but now there are two of them and they know where I hang my hat when I want to get away from people...greeeeat... The other thing was that Ayase girl worried me when she got up from being knocked down she didn't look to mentally stable, threatening to kill me? seriously? That girl wouldn't even be able to lay a hand on me if I got serious I scoffed..._mental note stay away from that crazy chick._ Well at least they might keep their mouths shut about it I can hope I guess.

Whats even worse Kohei almost exposed my deepest secret to my sisters friends what the hell man! I think it was this that was getting me so worked up. Sure I might have a huge sister complex in the end but the whole damn world didn't need to know about it! If Kohei had told them and it got back to Kirino I'd have to leave the country..period. It would be way to awkward and it would just give Kirino the opening she would need to do who knows what?! No I'll just have to choke down my feelings and keep on being the best brother i can i guess..._sigh it so hard to keep my feelings in check these days.._ I kinda wish we could go back to not talking to each other much but I let that ship sail so whatever.

As I rounded the last corner to head down our street I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there on the side-walk were two boys from my school and..._what the hell? that's Kirino! _ I started to pick up my pace toward them I could tell Kirino was getting mad and that's when it happened. the smaller of the two grabbed Kirino..oh fuck no you did not just grab her I thought. I closed my eyes and concentrated I can't remember ever being as mad as I was at that moment..when I was less than ten feet away the larger boy noticed me but by then it was way to late.

_ Furasshu-fū kattā_as I reversed my body and swung it around bringing up my foot to meet the larger of the two boys face. The impact cause a loud crack and then backlash of wind carrying both boys across the ground and to a sliding stop face down on the pavement. I finished with a sliding stop not three feet from them. I looked back and could tell that Kirino was disoriented but for the most part unhurt. I returned my attention to the scum that touched my sister I walked up and knelt in front of both of them as they turned over to get up. "I'd recommend you both stay down and listen very closely to what I am about to say. If I see either one of you on my block again or I see either of you bothering girls in such a way again I will end you." I whispered so that only they could hear. The narrowed eyes and menacing face I gave them made it clear that I wasn't joking. "Look look man we were just kidding around Kosaka we didn't even know who she was but we get it...lets go Hiro.." The larger boy grabbed up the smaller of them and stumbled to their feet and took off around the corner as fast as their feet would carry them.

"Damn riff raff why is it I can't have a quiet walk home it's always like this around here...you'd think they would learn by now.._sigh" _It was as I turned around that I made eye contact with Kirino she was standing in front of me with eyes wide open and her mouth agape, I smirked at her. "You know if you keep your face that way it will get stuck like that." All of the sudden tears started to drip from her eyes she dropped her bags and ran at me. "K-K-Kyosuke! whaaaaa! I was so scared!" Kirino sobbed as she grabbed tightly onto my shirt. I rubbed the back of my head and patted her on the shoulder to try to calm her down. "Hey now Kirino your safe, no way I'd let anything happen to you seriously. Come on now girl its alright." I continued but the shaking wasn't stopping _sigh figures it would take this._ I gently wrapped both arms around Kirino and pulled her into a tight hug. After about five minutes she stopped shaking and seemed to have processed the whole event and wouldn't you know it...questions...

"Hey Kyosuke I want to ask something, what did you do exactly? I couldn't even see you when you came out of nowhere like that...and what did you say to make them run so scared like that?" she asked with those blue sapphires looking up at me and still clutching my shirt tightly. "Well its kinda to hard to explain Kirino its just something grandpa taught to me a long time ago, as for what I said to them lets just say I got my point across." I said with a raised eyebrow looking down at Kirino. "You can let go now Kirino your safe we need to be getting home, you have friends coming right?" I gently back her off me and went over to collect her bags, it ws then that I noticed her whole face was red? She slowly walked over to me after I collected her things and grabbed onto my arm and move in close to me. "Hey now Kirino! whats up with this were out in public, the neighbors might get the wrong idea." Kirino's hook her head and then mumbled "I'm not letting go you saved me and this is your reward..th..thank you."

_ Geez why is it she always knows how to get past my defenses._ I just shook my head and told her we should be getting home because I imagined her friends would be coming soon, and what a horrifying thought that was for me. the walk home from that point was a quiet one I could tell from Kirinos even breathing that she was really enjoying this walk home because she never once let go of my arm. There were a few neighbors outside and the looks we were getting told me that my mom would hear about this from the gossip community for sure...just great I thought.

It wasn't until I saw the gate at our house that the dread really started to set in. Sure enough there on the porch were both Ayase and Kanako, when they saw us they jumped to their feet and came out to meet us. "Kyosuke! Kirino! whats up you two?" Kanako said with as much zeal as she usually had with a devilish smirk on her face.

What scared me was the wild-eyed look that was on Ayase face. "Kirino w-w-what is the meaning of this? Let go of Kysouke's arm!" she said with venom in her voice. I looked down expecting Kirino to be a bit embarrassed and let go of me quickly all the while calling me some names. What I got instead was unexpected, Kirino had that smirk on her face and very narrowed eyes she reached out and grabbed her bags from my hands and then reached up and kissed me on the cheek! I was so stunned all I could do was stand there thunderstruck, Kanako's devilish smirk vanished and Ayase narrowed her own eyes. "Thank you for saving me Kyosuke, hello girls lets head in and freshen up so we will be ready for the shoot tomorrow! Oh and Kyosuke remember your promise about tomorrow OK?"

All I could do was nod as my face started to heat up. Both Kanako and Ayase looked at each other then looked at me as Kirino moved past them and into the house. "Kirino no way you just did that to him! What the hell!" Kanako yelled as she turned and ran in after Kirino. "Kyosuke stay away from your sister or I will have to kill you!" Ayase said with similar venom to her voice as she turned and started to walk away. _Nope no way this bitch says that a second time to me..._ "Hey Ayase I'd watch it, because if I get serious you wont even be able to lay a hand on me. You are welcome to give it your best shot though..." As she turned around to give me a hate filled look it turned to fear, she took one look at my face and knew I was all to serious. "I hate you Kyosuke your corrupting Kirino!" she retorted and ran inside.

_ Figures Kirino would go and declare war on her two best friends and there all high-class model girls...screw my life. Hurry up and get home mom, dad this model gig is going to be hell. _I took a deep breath and sighed, shook my head and started for the front door to the loud sounds of a very heated argument between three high school model girls...great Sunday is gonna suck so bad, I made my way in hoping to avoid what I expected to be one very long night...


End file.
